Kismet
by takimiromy
Summary: If two paths continually cross, is it coinsidence or destiny? AU Romy.
1. The first meeting

I know, I know. I said I was going to do an epilogue for "I Ain't the devil, I just look like 'im." It wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to and I was feeling zero inspiration. Zippo, zilch. Seriously, after 5 days of staring at the screen, I only had typed one page of it. Anyway, it ends nicely where I have it and also leaves it open for sequels . . . . But no guarantee.

Okay, so this is my new idea for a fic. It's Romy, naturally. And once again, it's AU. I'm totally going to twist and mold Rogue and Remy's pasts to fit my purposes. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

So, this is rated PG-13 or T or whatever it is. T is kinda low in my mind, but M would be too high, so T it is.

* * *

**__**

Kismet

by: Takimiromy

-Chapter One-

-The first meeting-

Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 1985-

Raven Darkholme clutched the door handle in a death grip. The taxi driver looked back at the heavily pregnant woman in concern. "Y'ain't gonna have de baby in de taxi, are ya?"

The blonde clenched her teeth as the contraction peaked, then subdued. "Just keep driving." In the dark night the driver was unable to see her eyes flash a dangerous yellow.

"Yes, ma'am."

A wry smile crept onto the face of the other woman in the back seat. "And I didn't believe you when you said that you would remain relaxed and calm during the birth."

"It's hard to relax with indescribable pain coursing through your abdomen, Irene." Snapped the blonde. "Can't this car go any faster!"

"We're almos' dere, miss." Said the driver. He glanced nervously into the back seat, as if expecting to see the baby pop out any moment.

Raven and Irene arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Raven was immediately rushed off to a delivery room. There she lay, hours later, ready to welcome her child into the world.

"One mo' big push, Raven!" Encouraged the doctor.

"What do think I've been doing for the past hour?" She groused. She took a deep breath and readied herself. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The young girl collapsed on her pillow as a baby's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!" Proclaimed the nurse.

"Ya hear dat, Annie? We got a _boy_!" The young man's sandy hair obscured his vision, but she could still she the excite shining in his dark eyes.

"Yeah, I heard Luke." She gave him a weak smile. "I heard."

He tucked a loose strand of her auburn hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Ya jus' rest now, _chere_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raven?"

"Come in, Irene." The blonde smiled even though she knew her companion couldn't see. "It's a beautiful baby girl, just like you said."

The blind woman slowly made her way over to the bed. "What are you going to name her?"

The mother gazed at the small bundle in her arms. She was tiny, just 6 pounds, with the greenest eyes Raven had ever seen. "Marie. Marie Angela Darkholme."

Irene nodded. "Marie." She said it slowly, as if tasting the name. "Yes, I think that will suit her just fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke DeClour peeked into the nursery, gazing upon all the tiny bodies. His eyes slide along the names. Smith . . . . Bordeaux . . . . Darkholme . . . . DeClour! There he was, his pride and joy. Seven pounds, one ounce, and the most unique eyes ever seen - Remy Etienne DeClour.

* * *

Short I know. This was just to see how people liked it. Shall I continue? If anybody's confused, the basic plot is Remy and Rogue keep ending up in together over the years. Like here, they were born at the same hospital on the same night and they meet up again later, ect., ect. I hope that helped with any clarification you might have needed, if not, I'm sorry but I can't say more without giving away parts of the plot.

Below I have another idea I'm considering. Tell me what you think!

Thieves' Honor (working title)

AU Romy. In a world where mutants are shunned and treated as sub-humans, Remy LeBeau secretly becomes a contract killer in order to save his own life. When his person life and his job collide, problems abound.


	2. Hello Again

Hey glad you're liking it so far! Thanks for the reviews! Kurt will be in here, but he'll be a year or two older than Rogue, so their not twins (I think they are in the show, right?). I'm not sure who the father is . . . maybe that'll come up later. I always forget, did Evo every say who their father was? Tell me if you know.

Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to put this in the last chapter. Although I doubt any of you thought it belonged to me, I'll say it now. X-men and anything recognizable don't belong to me.

Warning: PG-13 because of content. Mentions of drugs and abuse.

* * *

-Chapter Two-

-Hello Again-

Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 1991-

The young girl sighed as she sat down on the front steps. The gentle breeze played with pigtails, swirling the long auburn locks. She clutched her bear tighter as she once again wondered why they had to move and why she hadn't made any friends yet. So what if she didn't wear a dress to school like all the other girls? Her overalls had been clean!

_Not like that boy that sits next ta me! _She thought._ His clothes were filthy. How could his mama let him come ta school like that?_

A woman's voice floated out of the apartment. "Marie? Are you here, child?"

The girl turned around. "Out here, Auntie Irene!"

The woman came up to the door, opening it slightly. "What are you doing out here, Marie? You said you were going to go play."

Marie clutched her bear tighter. "The girls said I couldn't play with them. They all laughed at me and walked away." She cast an angry glare across the street where her classmates were pushing their doll strollers around the playground. "I didn't wanna play dolls with 'em, anyway. Dolls are stupid." A slight waver in her voice indicated otherwise.

Irene sat down beside her and wrapped the girl in a loving embrace. "Don't worry, Marie. One day you'll have the best friends in the world. You just haven't met them yet."

"But _when_ will I meet 'em?" She whined in true child-like form.

Irene laughed. "Patience, my Marie. Patience."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy huddled in the corner of his room, his ratty teddy bear close to his chest. His mother had a sent upstairs when a man starting knocking on the door. She always did. 'Mommy has a guest,' she'd say. 'Stay in ya room no matter what ya hear.' He had learned long ago not to question her, it only caused trouble. He also learned not to tell his father about the 'guests.' Remy was scared to death of him, so he didn't talk around his dad. He didn't talk around anyone.

_Dat's why de don' like me at school,_ thought Remy. The children teased him because his didn't talk. The teachers thought he was stupid because he didn't talk. His parents got angry when he didn't talk.

"HE DID WHAT?" Remy jumped as the dulcet tones from downstairs became harsh and loud. Knowing he would pay for it later, Remy crept to the top of the stairs to see what was happening.

Annie DeClour, his mother, was standing in the entry way. Her young girlish looks had faded away; she looked as she had aged ten years. She was glaring angrily at the man in front of her. Remy recognized as Paul, his father's friend.

_Or it could be Sam, or maybe Mike, or Andrew._ It was hard to tell; all his parents' friends looked the same. They all had the same stench of alcohol and smoke permeating off of them. And they almost always left with a little baggie, ones that his mother made in their oven every week.

Remy didn't know what the stuff was, but he knew that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. He had learned that one the hard way, too.

-flashback, about one year ago-

It was a beautiful day out. The five-year-old pressed his face against the window. "Can't we go t' de park, mere?"

"Shut de fuckin' curtain!" Was her only reply. She had taken her 'special adult snack', as she had called it, out of the oven and was measuring it into equal bags.

Remy sighed and sat down beside his toy cars. He knew she wasn't going to say yes; he asked out of habit. He had just started to race his two favorites, the red-and-black car and the green one, when there was a knock on the door. "Merde!" Hissed Annie. "Remy, get the door!" She commanded as she began to hide her handiwork.

The small boy trotted over to the door. Cracking to door open slightly, he saw it was the next door neighbor. Mrs. Mason smiled at the small boy. "Hello, Remy. We're movin' away t'morrow an' we're havin' a neighborhood party. D'ya know if ya an' ya family can come over?"

Remy stared. A party meant people. People meant kids. Kids meant he could play with someone his age! Then he remembered his mother in the kitchen. "Sorry, but we can' leave 'til mommy's done cookin', or else she'll get in trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Yeah, if de treats aren' ready when daddy's friends get here, mommy won' git de money an'-" A firm hand slapped over his mouth. Remy looked up to his mother. She gave him an deadly glare before pasting on a smile and looking at Mrs. Mason's confused face.

"Children. Have de wildest imaginations, don' dey?" Annie slowly pulled Remy back into the house. "Sorry, Gloria, but we're busy. Makin' food for Luke's birthday t'morrow night. Best o' luck wit' ya new home, t'ough." She lied through her teeth, her smile never once wavering.

As soon as the neighbor was a safe distance from the house, all hell broke lose. "What did I tell ya 'bout talkin' t' de neighbors?"

The slap echoed across the room and Remy tried not to cry. "'M sorry, mere!"

"Sorry 's not good 'nough!" Remy cringed as the woman grabbed his arms and began to shake. He knew not to cry, that made it worse.

Twenty minutes later, Remy lay on his bed and hugged his teddy bear. The bruises were already forming on his arms. He knew that tomorrow his mom would make him wear long sleeves yet again. The teacher would question, he would remain silent, and the kids would laugh. Just another regular day.

-end flashback-

Remy was brought back to reality when Paul-Sam-Mike-Andrew began to talk. ". . . just needs money!"

"How did he git in jail in de first place?"

"I told ya, de message on m' phone said, 'Mike, 's Luke. 'M in jail. Go t' Annie an' get de bail money.'"

Ah. So it was Mike.

Annie went to her purse, digging through it and mumbling to herself. "Bastard's lucky I got 'nough money. . . ."

Shoving a wad of bills in her pocket, she strode over to Mike. "Okay, let's git dis over wit'."

"Y'comin' wit'?"

"Ya t'ink I'd trust ya wit' five hundred dollars?"

"What 'bout de kid?"

Annie sighed. "Remy? Git down here!"

He hurried down the stairs as fast as his little legs could take him. "Yes, _mere_?"

She grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Y'goin' t' de neighbor's f'r awhile."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner at the Darkholme residence was peaceful, until there was an urgent knock on the door. Raven excused herself from the table to answer it. Marie followed closely behind her mother.

She gazed at the strange visitors as her mother open the door. The woman looked as if she had pretty at one point in time. Her auburn hair was stringy and looked as if it hadn't been washed in awhile. Her jeans were torn and frayed and the tank top she was wearing left little to the imagination.

The little boy cowering next to her was the same. He looked as if he hadn't received a proper bath in months and his clothes were wrinkled, as if he had been wearing them for several days.

Both looked extremely skinny, as if they were underfed.

Recognition hit Marie's young mind. Dirty boy from school!

"Hello." Said the woman. "I know ya jus' moved in an' all, but we're y' next door neighbors. 'M Annie DeClour an' dis is m' little boy, Remy. I know dis may seem a little awkward, but could ya possibly watch him f'r a few hours? I have an' important errand t' run an' I really don' wanna drag him along." She flashed a charming smile.

Raven looked from the woman to the little boy. Even through his unusual eyes, she could see his fear. She smiled at him warmly. "Sure."

* * *

Remy and Rogue meet again! Poor Remy. I feel awful about always giving him a horrible past. Oh, well! I'm over it now. Things are just going to keep getting more interesting as the story goes on! 

'Til later, Takimiromy


	3. Bonding

Disclaimer: Let me check . . . Nope, I don't own X-men or Candyland. (Candyland Rocks! But the newer version changed everybody, like Queen Frostine is Princess Frostine! sigh. Why can't they just leave well enough alone?)

* * *

-Chapter Three-

-Bonding-

Remy stared after his mother. She did not look back once as she hurried over to Mike's waiting car.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're parents will be back soon." Comforted Raven.

Remy fought back the urge to correct her, to say, no, that was just his daddy's friend. He didn't want to get into trouble for telling the neighbors about 'family business' as his father liked to call it.

"Did you eat dinner, Remy?" Asked Raven kindly.

The small boy shook his head. The trio made their way back to table where he was given a plate which he quickly devoured.

Marie watched in amazement as the skinny boy seemed to inhale his food. "Where d'ya put it all?"

"Marie!" Scolded Raven. "That's not polite!"

"But-" She stopped at her mother's stern glare and mumbled, "Sorry."

Remy stared at his plate, his cheeks burning. He readied himself for yelling but it didn't come. Instead, the older woman placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed; I'm glad someone likes my cooking!"

Relief flooded through him and he continued to eat, slowing his pace. The table was quiet for sometime after that. Finally, Raven decided to take a stab at a conversation. "So Remy, how old are you?"

He held up one hand and a thumb.

"Six! Well, that's how old Marie is! Are you in the same class?"

A nod.

"What do you like about school?"

A shrug.

Raven smiled. "What are you, the strong silent type?"

Marie shook her head in pity. Didn't her mother know anything? "Ya're not s'pposed ta try ta make him talk, Mama. He doesn' know how."

"Marie!" There was a warning tone in her voice this time.

The little girl pressed her luck. "It's true! Th' teacher said so!"

"If I hear one more word-"

"I can too talk!" Remy glared across the table at Marie. She gave him a Cheshire cat grin in return.

"I knew I could make ya talk!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya nevea, _evea_ played Candyland?" Marie stared at the boy in front of her. He shook his head, staring sheepishly at the rug. "Ya don' know what ya missin'!"

Quick as a flash, she was at the table setting up the rainbow-colored board game. She had finished shuffling the cards and looked behind her to find Remy standing in his same spot. "Well, c'mon!" She prodded in an exasperated voice.

Smiling broadly, he hurried over to play the sugar-promoting game. By their second game, Remy had mastered the rules. By the fourth game, their competitive sides were showing.

"Ya cheated! Ya always git Queen Frostine and Princess Lolly!"

"I didn'! Ya got Queen Frostine de last game! Y'just a sour loser!" (A/N It's sour on purpose. Ya know how kids mix up words and stuff? Yeah, anyway . . .)

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine, but I'm takin' her outta th' deck so neither o' us can git her!"

"Fine!"

Irene listened to the argument with a bemused smile on her face. Raven sat beside her and handed the blind woman a cup of tea. "Looks like Marie found that friend she wanted," Irene commented lightly.

Raven glanced over where the fighting had abandoned in favor of coloring. "Yes, it has." She took a sip of tea before continuing. "You know something, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Raven sighed. "You're a horrible liar, Irene. You saw something when that little boy got here." She leaned forward. "Tell me, is it about Marie? Is something going to happen to here?" Panic began to rise in her voice as the worst case scenarios began to flash through her mind.

A comforting hand was placed on hers. "Don't worry, dear. Marie is perfectly safe."

"Then what's wrong?"

Irene heaved I sigh. "I'm not entirely sure. That little boy . . . I didn't get a vision, really, more of a . . . feeling."

"And?"

"Remy DeClour has darkness looming in his near future."

The tea cup shattered as it hit the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, ya live with ya mama _an'_ daddy?" Questioned Marie as she drew a picture of her family.

"Yeah. Don' ya?" Asked Remy.

"Nope. Just me, Mama, an' Auntie Irene." She peeked at the boy's picture. "Why are ya drawin' yaself all alone?"

He shrugged.

"That's not a very good answer." She thought a bit. "Why don' ya draw ya friends?"

"I don' have any friends." He stared at his picture forlornly.

"Me neither." Both of them looked at the paper some more. Suddenly, Marie grinned her Cheshire cat smile again. "I know!" She pulled the paper from Remy and began to draw another person. Peach for the skin, red for the lips, brown for the hair, and green for the eyes.

"There!" She handed it back. "Now I'm your friend an' you're mine!"

She watched as his eyes light up with happiness. "T'anks!"

Suddenly, she felt the urge to blurt out a question she had been pondering for quite some time. "Why are ya eyes so different?"

Remy felt his joy begin to ebb away. "Don' know. Dey always looked like dis." He glanced at his picture self. "Ugly, aren' dey?"

"NO! Their beautiful."

Remy was saved an answer when they heard a cup shatter across the room. Both the small children whipped around in their chairs to see Raven kneeling by a dark stain of the rug and picking up the pieces of her tea cup.

"Ya okay, Mama?"

She glanced up, her face red and flustered. "I'm fine, Marie. You and Remy stay over there; I don't want you to get cut by the glass."

"What happened?"

"I dropped my cup. I was just an accident; don't worry about it." Not noticing the waver in her voice or the worried glances she sent in Remy's direction, the two children went back to their crayons.

Raven slowly stood up and took her broken cup to the kitchen. She grabbed a sponge and went back into the living room to attack the stain. Checking to see if the children were still occupied, Raven turned towards Irene. "What do you mean, 'darkness'? The last time you said that I . . . I lost my son." She fixed her eyes on the rug, memories of giving up her first child plagued her mind.

Irene placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't dwell on the past. We knew from my vision that he's living a better life with his adopted family than he would with us."

"I know."

"I doubt that feeling meant anything." Said Irene, though she didn't sound that sure.

Raven began to answer, but was cut off by the doorbell. She went to the door, sponge in hand. She found opened her door to find Annie and a tall, sandy-haired man bickering. They stopped almost immediately.

"Hi. 'M back. T'anks so much for watchin' him."

"It was no problem; he's a delight to have." The man gave a snort of disbelief and Annie gave him a deadly glare. "Uh, would you like to come in?" Offered Raven.

Annie opened her mouth to reply, but the man cut her off. "Sorry, miss, but we gotta git home. Can we jus' take our kid an' go?"

"Luke!" Hissed Annie. "Dis is our neighbor! Don' be rude!"

"It's alright." Said Raven quickly. "It's getting late, anyway. The kids should go to bed soon." She stepped a few feet into the house. "Remy! Your parents are here!"

"What's de sponge f'r?" Asked Luke, quirking his eyebrow at the odd accessory.

Raven blushed. "Oh, I was just cleaning up a spill in the living room."

"It was de kid, wasn' it?" Luke shook his head. "Sometimes dat kid's clumsy 'nough f'r two people."

"Actually-" Raven was ready to defend Remy, when said boy came into the entrance way. He was followed closely by Marie.

"T'ank ya f'r dinner an' dessert, Mrs. Darkholme."

"You're welcome here anytime." Said Raven with a warm smile.

He turned towards the little girl. "See ya in school t'morrow, Marie."

"Bye." She threw her arms around Remy, embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

"C'mon kid, we gotta git home!" Luke tapped his foot impatiently on the doorstep. With one last wave, the DeClour family headed across the lawn into their yard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy huddled under his blanket as he heard the resounding thump of his father's footsteps fade. A few tears trickled down his cheek as he gazed upon the remains of his teddy bear. It had been coming apart at the seams and had been an easy target for his father to release his frustrations.

Oddly, he didn't feel as sad as he thought he should. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a piece of paper. Gazing at it, he realized why: _I don' need m' bear, I have a friend, now._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I have a friend, now._ Marie's heart leapt with joy each time she repeated that sentence in her mind. She didn't care if the other kids would make fun of her tomorrow, she would stick by him. _Remy's alot funner than those girls an' their Barbies will evea be._ She snuggled deeper beneath her blanket, dreaming of a green-eyed princess and her ruby-onyx-eyed knight.

* * *

How was it? I didn't really like the dinner scene, but I think the Candyland scene is ubercute! 

Reviews for Chapter 1&2

Minnaloushe: Thank you! You're musings on Remy are correct! It'll happen pretty soon, too.

enchantedlight: Thanks!

Rogue14: Yeah, a little too young yet, but that doesn't mean it can't happen later!

heartsyhawk: Thank you!

ishandahalf: Glad your enjoying the story. I like a tomboy Rogue, too. I just can't see her wearing dresses and playing Barbies.

simba317: Wow. Thanks for the in-depth review. I'd answer some of your questions, but that would ruin all the surprises!

AnimationLasi: Thank you! I'm not a good speller, either.

Guarded Secrets: Thanks!

Rogue238: Glad you like it!

Lady Element: Thank you! I'll continue just because you asked ;)

Rogue gal: Glad you're liking it!

bored247: Thank you!


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

Hey, sorry this took so long. I temporarily had my updating privileges taken away because I had song fics. Apparently, even though _everybody_ does it, you aren't allowed to have song lyrics in your fics on this sight. I got thirteen emails that all said "Main reason for removal: "Not the property of uploading writer" " Hello! None of the stuff we're writing about belongs to us either! ARGH! Sorry, I needed to vent. I'm just taking out the song lyrics and reposting them so take that ff . net !

* * *

-Chapter Four-

The Calm Before The Storm

Arlene Tucker took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Was one really supposed to dread going to work this much? She grabbed the doorknob but froze before she opened it. She could hear them moving inside the room, skittering around on their tiny legs. A thump and yell issued from behind the closed door. It was days like this that Arlene seriously rethought her decision to be a teacher.

Taking another steadying breath, she opened the door. Inside was nothing short of pandemonium.

The first graders were all racing around the room. On little boy was pulling a blonde girl across the room by her braided pigtails. A small red-head was doing an exuberant, impromptu tap dance on her desk, while several boys snickered because they could see up her dress. _Well, _thought Arlene as the class hamster skittered over her shoe, _nothing like ending the week with a bang._

Heaving a sigh, the teacher strived to create some semblance of sanity in the room. "Tommy, please catch Fuzz and put him in the hamster cage. Paul stop pulling Ellen's hair. Ellen, don't pinch Paul. Marguerite, please get off the desk." There was a loud banging from the other side of the room. "And would someone _please_ get Andy out of the supply closet?"

Miss Tucker walked wearily to her desk amid the complaints and groans of her students. Resting her chin in her hand, she watched as the children slowly ambled to their seats.

Her eyes roved the room until the landed on this week's enigma. Sitting in desks at the far corner of the room, Marie Darkholme and Remy DeClour were patiently waiting for class to start. Observing the two as they quietly talked, Arlene once again found herself pondering how the two of them became friends a few weeks back. In her mind, they were quintessential odd couple.

Marie was outspoken, outgoing, and very intelligent. She had already earned the reputation as the class tomboy and girls ignored her because of it.

Remy, on the other hand, was quiet and withdrawn. He hardly ever spoke at school, which lead to rumors that he was slow, autistic, or "just plain stupid" as one person had put it. He got the right answers in his workbook, so she assumed the rumors were just that: rumors. But sometimes she had to wonder, was it normal for a child to be that quiet and obedient?

BRRIIIIIINNNNGGG! Arlene jumped as the bell signaled the beginning of the school day. Pushing her musings to the back of her mind, Arlene Tucker turned her attention to her students.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remy and Marie, sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
First comes love, then comes marriage,  
then come Marie with the baby carriage!"

Remy ducked his head at the unwanted attention, feeling his cheeks beginning to burn. Marie turned and glared at the group of girls behind them. There was one last shriek of laughter and the group ran off, giggling at "couple".

Marie sighed as she sat down beside Remy again. They had been friends for almost three weeks now and their classmates' teasing was getting old. "Don' worry 'bout them Remy. Auntie Irene said they'll stop soon."

The boy just nodded, continuing to color his picture. Marie leaned closer. "Whatcha drawin'?"

Remy froze, his crayon poised above the notebook. He had never shown anyone his pictures before.

"Please?" prodded Marie. Hesitantly, he held out the book. Marie studied the drawing for several minutes before turning her jade eyes towards her friend. "Is this ya room?"

He nodded.

"That's a pretty scary monster ya're hidin' from."

Remy stared adamantly at the ground in front of him. "Dat's not a monster, dat's m' daddy."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them as Marie stared at the picture again. The awful creature hovering over picture Remy hardly looked human, let alone like his father.

The tension was broke as the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Quickly Remy grabbed the notebook from Marie and began running towards the door. "C'mon Marie, y'gonna be late f'r class!" He called over his shoulder.

Marie stood up and sprinted to catch up with her friend. He stood there, holding the door open for her. His clothes were baggy on his small frame and his unique eyes watched from underneath a vale of unruly, unwashed locks of hair. Despite this, a grin was plastered on his face. A smile that Marie notice, he only gave to her. As they walked inside, the drawing was fresh in her mind; she couldn't help but feel worried about her friend. _Remy nevea wants ta go home when he comes over ta play an' he doesn' really like his daddy, but why did he draw his daddy like a monster?_

The duo lagged behind their classmates as they made the trek back to their classroom. Ignoring the taunts she knew would come, Marie grabbed Remy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She didn't know exactly what she was making him feel better about, but she knew he needed it.

"Remy and Marie, sitting a tree . . ."

Not again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"T'anks f'r dinner, Mrs. Darkholme." Said Remy, getting ready to head home.

"It was no trouble, Remy." Said Raven as she watched him tie his shoes. "You know you're welcome here anytime. In fact," She put her arm around Marie, who was beside her, "We were wondering if you would like to go out to eat with us tomorrow night. It's Marie's birthday." She smiled at the little boy as his face lit up with joy.

"Really? It's m' birthday, too!"

Marie gave him a shocked look. "We have th' same birthday? Wow!"

Raven smiled as the kids continued to talk animated to one another, their faces glowing with excitement. Suddenly, her smile faded into a concerned frown. Her gazed stayed fixed on Remy's arm. He had pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, making it visible.

'It' was a livid bruise. Large and various shades of black, blue, and purple, Raven was surprised she hadn't seen it earlier. How on earth did a child get a bruise like that?

Kneeling beside him, Raven gently held onto his arm. "Remy, what on earth happened to you?" Next to him, Marie's eyes grew wide with surprise as she saw the offending contusion on her friend's arm.

For one fleeting moment, Raven swore she saw fear in Remy's eyes. He quickly yanked his arm away and pulled down the sleeve. "I fell at home. I hit m' arm on de table. M' daddy says it'll be fine in a couple o' days."

The words seemed fake, as if rehearsed, to Raven's ears. The ugly bruise seemed to taunt her; she could still see it even though Remy had covered it up. "Are you sure, honey?" Probed Raven, trying to pull him closer. He pushed her arm away.

"'M fine, Mrs. Darkholme. I gotta go home now. See y' t'morrow!" Then he was gone.

The two of them continued to stare at he spot where he had just been.

"I think he's daddy did it."

Raven whipped around to stare at her daughter. "Marie! You just can't accuse people of- . . . of- . . . that!" She was hesitant to say what it really was, not wanting to expose her daughter to something that dark and disgusting so early in life. Curiosity getting the better of her, she continued the conversation. "Why do you say that, Marie?"

The little girl crawled into her mother's lap. "Remy's afraid of his daddy. He drew a picture of him today at recess. It was scary." Her green eyes were full of worry as she gazed up at her mother. "Mama, is Remy gonna be okay?"

"Of course, Marie." At she sat there rocking her daughter, a thought struck Raven. She had said thatto reassure herself more than her daughter.

As she climbed into bed several hours later, Raven vowed to talk to Annie and Luke DeClour. She prayed thatshe was just jumping to conclusions, but Irene's warning was ringing in her ears: _Remy DeClour has darkness looming in his near future.

* * *

_

Dun, dun, dun! How was that chapter? I hope to get the next one up soon, but don't expect anything. I have one regular week of school, exams week, tons of projects, job orientation, and graduation all in the next 14 days. Yeah, kinda busy. I just spent 3 hours typing this that could've been spent doing my Economics project, but honestly, which sounds more fun? Til next time, Takimiromy


	5. The Deadliest Secret Kept, Part I

Warning: (Somewhat) Graphic depictions of abuse in this chapter.

-Chapter Five-

The Deadliest Secret Kept, Part I

The morning air was cool as a gentle breeze wove its way through town. It tickled the trees, causing the branches to dance. The mourning dove's soft cry could be heard throughout the quiet neighborhood as the occupants began to wake up. The sun had passed the horizon quite sometime ago and was steadily making it's climb into the heavens. It was another lazy Saturday morning in the outskirts of Baton Rouge.

Luke DeClour groaned in protest as the sun began to peek though the blinds, its bright tendrils resting on his face. Wearily, he struggled to sit up. His head was pounding and he blanched at the taste of stale alcohol plaguing his tongue. He knew only one cure for the condition he was in.

He nudged the petite form beside him. "Annie."

"Mmhh?"

"Go git me a beer, Ann."

"Make Remy do it." She whined, trying to curl farther under the blanket.

"Hey, boy! Bring me a beer!"

Luke winced as his own shout reverberated in his head. Annie moaned and burrowed her head deeper into the bedding. "Don' yell."

The room was quiet for a few moments. A steady thumping sound indicated Remy was on his way up the steps. The sound stopped and seconds later the little boy appeared in the doorway. "I brought it, daddy." He hovered cautiously near the door, as if scared to come in.

"Well, bring it here!" Growled his father. Remy quickly took the can to his father and bolted back out of the room. Luke just shook his head and took a swig of the beer. "Dere's somet'ing wrong wit' dat kid. Y'sure he's mine?"

"Since y' de on'y _homme_ I evea slept wit', I'd have t' say 'm pretty sure." Annie let out a barking laugh from underneath the covers. "An' dis is comin' fr'm de man who begged me not t' abort de pregnancy." She pulled the sheets down slightly and glared at him. " 'We're eighteen, Ann. We can take care o' a baby, Ann. We'll be one happy fam'ly, Ann.'" She had moved so she was sitting up right in the bed, gesturing wildly as her tirade grew. "Y'said we'd be happy! Y'said dat dis would be easy! I can't t'ink o' a worse life den de one we're livin'!"

"Y'jus' PMSin'. Go back t' sleep." He dismissed her with wave of a hand as he made his way to the door.

"Git back here!" Shrieked Annie, her hangover forgotten. "Y'git ya ass back here. Y'always walk outta de room when I wanna talk."

"I don' feel like discussin' dat right now." Luke called from the hall. "I gotta be at work in forty-five minutes."

A scream emanated from within the room as a bottle crashed against the wall and shattered to the floor.

Annie was livid. She had wasted years of her life with this man. When they met in high school, he was a charming, exciting rebel. Now he was a deadbeat, abusive drunk. _It all seemed so perfect as we planned it when I first got pregnant. Now it's one nightmare after another._ Through all the anger, one frantic thought made it's way to the foreground. The grand scheme she had been arranging for years was going to take place.

Tonight Annie DeClour was going to disappear.

xxxxxxxx many hours later xxxxxxxx

Raven shifted nervously from foot to foot. Doubts raced through her mind. It seemed simple in theory: Go next door, strike up a conversation, and comment on Remy's bruise. Simple in theory, nearly impossible in practice.

Taking another deep breath, she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before reaching a shaking hand up to the door.

Seconds before she knocked, the door flew open. She froze in surprise as Annie peered out at her.

"Well?" The young mother gave the older woman an impatient look.

"Oh! . . . I, uh . . . . You see . . ." Raven struggled to string together a coherent sentence. She had been caught off-guard and was trying to regain her footing. "Well, today is Marie's birthday and then Remy's said it was his, too. But you already knew that, didn't you? I mean he's your kid . ." Raven mentally berated herself as she continued to babble on. _Get a grip and get to the point! _"So I was wondering, I mean, Marie was wondering, well actually, we were both wondering if Remy would like to go to the zoo and then out to supper with us? I mean, you and Luke are both welcome to come. I mean, you probably want to be with your son on his birthday and everything . . ."

"Remy can't go out t'day."

Raven stopped mid ramble. "Oh."

"Is dat all?" Asked Annie, her hands poised to slam the door shut at any given moment.

"Well . . . Yes. Maybe the children can do something together later. Goodbye. Tell Remy I hope he feels better." Raven turned to walk away, but was stopped by Annie.

"What did y'say?" There was shock, panic, and a hint of fear in her voice. As Raven turned back, she could see how the younger woman's body had tensed and her tight grip on the door was starting turn her knuckles white.

Raven mentally slapped herself. _What a time to stick your foot in your mouth, Raven! _"I . . . I saw the bruise on his arm. It, uh, looks like he had quite a nasty fall." She hoped Annie didn't hear the skeptical tone in answer.

Annie relaxed some, her shoulders sagging, but her hold on the door remained firm. "Yeah, de kid's clumsy. All kids git bruises; some jus' git more den ot'ers. 'T makes people be nosy when dere's not'in' t'be nosy 'bout." So she did hear the skepticism.

Raven was saved a reply by the harsh beep of a horn from next door. Irene and Marie were waiting in the car. Marie was making impatient gestures as she leaned on the horn. She turned back to Annie. "Guess I better go. Goodbye."

The only response was the slamming of the door. Dejectedly, Raven walked over to the car, determined to find a way inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As her prying neighbor turned away, Annie took the opportunity and quickly shut the door. She pulled the shades down and began to deadbolt the door. She had packing to do and couldn't afford any more interruptions 

Grabbing the last suitcase from the hall closet, she hurried to throw all of her belongs into the luggage. Remy's nap would only last so long and Luke was due home soon. If she wanted to make a clean break from both of them, she would need to leave now.

Her busy hands stilled as they enclosed a framed picture of her family. A slight smile graced her face as she gazed down at the two proud new parents in the picture. They looked so young and in love. "What happened t' us?" She wondered aloud.

"We grew up."

The picture clattered to the floor as she felt firm hands wrap around her wrists. Her heart began to beat in overdrive. "Luke, y'home early."

"No earlier den usual." She winced as his grip grew painfully tight. " Y'wouldn' be plannin' a trip wit'out me, would ya?"

"No, 'course not!"

"LIAR!" The suitcase crashed to the floor as he flung her onto the bed. She winced as he straddled her midsection and held her arms down so she couldn't escape. "Where were y'goin'?" She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leaned in close to her face.

"Were y'drinkin' at work? Is dat why ya home early?" She asked to stall for time.

"Shut up an' answer de question, bitch!" He put more pressure on her arms, causing a sharp pain.

"No where." She cried out in pain as his fist connected with the side of her face.

"Ya liar! Y'were jus' gonna leave. After all I did f'r ya!"

She couldn't hold back the sarcasm that poisoned her tongue. "Yes, gettin' me pregnant at seventeen, marryin' me, den buyin' dis squalor f'r us t' live in. Y'gave up so much f'r me."

As he let go of one of her arms to strike her again, Annie stretched to reach the lamp beside the bed. Her fingers were almost there . . . she was mere inches away . . . When her fingertips first grazed the cool metal, the blow hit. Stars danced before her eyes.

Still reeling from the impact, Annie groped blindly for the appliance and swung with all her might. She felt, rather than saw, the contact; the lamp connecting with the side of Luke's face sent a jolt of victory through her own body. Luke rolled of her, swearing and cradling his head in pain.

Annie quickly slid of the bed. She, too, had to hold her head, to thwart off the wooziness the threatened to engulf her. Grabbing one of the packed suitcases, she made a break for it. She felt like a woman in a horror movie; the bad guy wasn't dead yet, he was just out of commission for a few moments.

She was almost to the stairs when he came racing after her. Annie tried to knock him down with the suitcase, but he caught it and threw it aside. She started to run, but he managed to grab one of her arms. She franticly tried to pull away as he tried to get a firmer grip. As one last desperate attempt to get free, Annie allowed herself to be pulled closer, then thrust her knee into Luke's crotch.

He bent over in pain, but he didn't let go. "Y'bitch!" Luke hissed.

Location forgotten, Luke flung Annie to the side. There was a sickening crack as her head hit the banister. He watched in horrified pleasure as her limp body rolled down the steps. He heard a muffled whimper and saw Remy standing in the living room, staring at his mother's body.

In his drunken angry haze, Luke saw no right or wrong. He felt no guilt or sorrow. The only thought in his head was, '_One down, one to go_.'

* * *

Wow. Long one. Tension mounts. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Between work, school and graduation, free time isn't that common right now. Plus there was an . . . encounter, I guess you could say, with another 'author' on this sight. I use the title 'author' loosely because although that person writes fanfiction, they don't post it here because (and I quote, or copy and paste, as the case may be) **"It's where it can be viewed by people who will give me more than the usual mindless comments shelled out here. You can search for it, but you'll never find it, simply because you don't know what to look for. You see, the name it's under and this name are two different things. I don't believe that one should judge a review's quality simply by amount of fanfic produced by the reviewer, and quality is in many ways a purely subjective item. A story can be highly well written, but simply not appeal to any given person, who will then call it bad. A story can be hideously written, yet concern a highly popular couple or setting, and be thronged to by fans. It's all in your mind, nothing more."** This . . . reviewer, whom I shall not name, RIPPED one of my earlier pieces to shreds. Now, I'm not disagreeing with some of the points he made in his review, but he was a fucking jerk about it! I know that you can say whatever you want about people's stories in reviews, but there is a HUGE difference between criticism and constructive criticism. When someone concludes their review "Bad author. Bad." It doesn't do wonders for a author's self-esteem or confidence. Someone else reviewed the exact same story, and gave me alot more help that that idiot. Am I taking this too personally? Or is my annoyance somewhat justified? If anyone is extremely interested in this little saga, the fic was one of my one-shots called "Skin." Be forewarned: Not the greatest read if your really into the Digimon genre.

As always, I love all you faithful reviewers,

Takimiromy


	6. The Deadliest Secret Kept, Part II

Warning: Some graphic(?) and ambiguous descriptions of abuse.

-Chapter Six-

The Deadliest Secret Kept, Part II

Remy stretched as he woke on the couch. Even though his mind was partly groggy from sleep, he could still sense something was wrong. He could hear thumps, bangs, and cries of pain upstairs.

Slowly, he crept towards the front door; maybe he could find a place to hide outside until the fight blew over. He was almost out of the living room when he saw his mother come tumbling down the stairs. She lay there limp, a small trail of blood starting to ooze from the back of her head. He drew in a sharp breath and gazed up the steps.

His father was at the top, staring unwavering at him. Remy felt clenched with fear at the primal look of anger in his father's eyes. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, the man began to descend the steps. One thought entered Remy's mind: RUN.

He shot towards the door, his heart beating rapidly. His small hands grasped the doorknob and yanked. When it didn't open, he looked up to see the deadbolt in place. He could hear the steady rhythm of his father coming down the steps. He strained and jumped, trying to unlock the door. He panicked as the footsteps got closer. Just as his small fingers slid the lock out of place, a strong hand wrapped itself around his neck. "Where d'ya t'ink y'goin', boy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry, mama! Th' zoo is gonna close b'fore we even git there!" Marie anxiously tapped her fingers against the backseat. Behind the wheel, her mother heaved a sigh.

"I'm _sorry_, Marie, but you'll have to be patient. Look at it this way: if I hadn't noticed that I forgot my purse until we got there, we never would have gotten in."

"But we're nevea gonna git there _now!"_

"_Really, _Marie," exclaimed Raven, her nerves starting to fray, "We are only a couple blocks from home. And it may be your birthday, but that will not stop me from punishing you if you don't start behaving!" She threatened.

Marie sat back and sulked as they pulled into their driveway. Quickly, Raven ran into the house and grabbed her purse off of the counter. Sliding back into the car with a sigh, she reached for the ignition. She was about the turn the key when Irene stopped her.

Raven looked at her longtime friend in confusion. "Irene, what-"

The blind woman silenced her by putting up a hand. She gazed forward with a horrified look on her face. "The darkness is here, Raven. It's here for him!" Irene began to tremble out of fear. A single tear ran down her cheek as she turned to Raven. "It looked awful!"

Raven wrapped her friend in a hug. "Shh. It's okay. It's just a vision. We'll stop it before it happens."

"But it's happening _right now_!"

Raven pulled back quickly, shocked but determined. "Irene, take Marie inside and call 911." She glanced back at her daughter, who had fear etched on her face, before adding in a low voice. "I'm going to go help."

"But, Raven-" Irene began to protest, but the woman was already out of the car. Sighing in defeat, she turned toward to backseat. "Let's go inside, Marie. I need to make a phone call."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven quietly crept to the front door. She could here the painful whimpers of a small child inside. Placing her ear against the door, she strained to hear what the voices were saying. " . . . give y'what y'deserve, _diable blanc_!"

That was enough for her. Glancing to make sure no one was watching, Raven began to concentrate. After a few moments, it wasn't Raven Darkholme hunched by the door, it was Officer James Mauer. He quickly made his way into the house.

He found Annie lying at the bottom of the steps. He placed a shaky hand on her neck. No pulse. He heard a scream. He hurried to the sound praying he wasn't too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy arm was throbbing. His dad had bent it at an odd angle and the pain was horrible. He fought to keep the tears in as his father continued to badger and abuse him. "Where was she goin' boy? Huh? Bet y't'ought dat if y'didn' tell me she might take y'wit' her, didn' ya?" The man pushed his son violently against the wall. "'M gonna give y'what y'deserve, _diable blanc_!"

Fear overtaking him, Remy couldn't help but scream. He felt his father's hand connect with the side of his head, then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Morris shook his head. What a first night as a cop. The mother was dead when the arrived, the son nearly beaten to death, and the father was handcuffed and babbling away about some mysterious cop.

"I swear!" He shouted drunkenly as he was loaded into the police car. "One minute he was a cop, but den de paramedics came so he turned int' a blue lady, den a mouse! Y'gotta believe me!"

"Sir," Stated Jack. "Ya facin' charges o' murder, attempted murder, an' abuse, t' name a few. Y'got de right t' remain silent an' I suggest y'use it."

xxxxxxxxx weeks later xxxxxxxxx

Raven watched her daughter stare glumly out the window. The young girl had been devastated to hear her best and only friend had been taken away. Slowly, Raven walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey, Marie. Whatcha doing?"

"Someone's movin' in next door." Her voice was flat and monotonous, something not normal for a seven-year-old. She turned to her mother, green eyes shining with tears. "I'm nevea gonna see him again, am I, mama?"

Raven pulled her close, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. "Never say never, Marie."

xxxxxxxxx meanwhile, in New Orleans xxxxxxxxx

"Dis is Jean-Luc LeBeau. Dis is his sister, Mattie. An' dis young boy is Henri, he's on'y a few years older den ya." The social worker finished the introductions and turned around to face Remy. She had that sickeningly sweet smile that he was starting to hate. She walked over and gave him a slight hug. "Dis is y'new fam'ly, Remy."

Remy LeBeau. He rolled name round in his head while staring at the people before him. They all looked friendly and the older man was giving him an encouraging smile. He got down on his knees and held out his arms invitingly to the young boy. With a slight push from the social worker, Remy found himself being enfolded in strong, caring arms. _Hmm, Remy LeBeau . . . I t'ink dis might work._

END OF PART I: CHILDHOOD

* * *

Well? How's that? Now we're getting to the fun stuff: TEENAGERS!


	7. A Chance Meeting

Thank you guys so much for your great reviews! I'm glad that people liked the last few chapters. Also, many, many, **many **thanks to everyone for cheering my up after the review incident. It's both comforting and saddening to know that its happened to other people. Comforting because I know I'm not alone, saddening because it means there are other assholes out there making people scared to try to post what could be an awesome story, or worse, stop writing what is an awesome story.

**EE's Skysong: **Isn't it amazing the stories you can find will skimming? Glad you like it so far.

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **Glad to see you again! I haven't read a review by you since the last chapter of "I ain't de Devil". It's good to see a friendly face (Or a friendly name, as the case may be.) Hope you enjoy this story too!

**WolvGambit: **Thanks so much for the encouragement and for sharing your own anxiety of posting. I skimmed through a few of you stories after reading your review and I must say, I loved 'em! Keep writing!

**Simba 137: **Woah. Those were some long reviews! Glad you are enjoying the story. I hate it when people beg for more Romy when the author is trying to show the relationship starting to form. It must have been frustrating. I love how review as you go, saying what you think of each section. It's like, I can read what you were thinking as you read the story. Wow. That's a creepy thought. I better continue on answering reviews before I go off on a tangent and make no progress whatsoever on this chapter.

**heartsyhawk:** I'm sorry to hear about your friend. People should really think about the repercussions of some of the reviews they leave. Would they want someone leaving a review like that about _their_ story? Thank you for encouragement, I was smiling like a lunatic after I read your review!

**bored247:** Thanks for reviewing, hope you like what happens next!

**LucreziaNoin86:** Well, mission accomplished. Your review did encourage me and I thank you for the support. Hope you like the upcoming chapters! P.S. If you do post that story, tell me, and I'll be one of the first ones to read and review! Good Luck!

**Cat2fat900:** Thanks for the review. Sorry to hear about your encounter with a crappy reviewer. (sigh) What are they expecting when they come to this site? Pulitzer worthy stories written by seasoned authors who have published books?

**Rogue14:** Thank you! Hope ya like this chapter!

**xmengirlzrule:** Thank for the review. Yeah, Remy's dad turned out to be a real jackass. To be honest, I was gonna have him just abandon the family or something, but he made such a great antagonist, I had to have him stick around.

**Ima Super Mute Ant:** Hope I continue to hold your attention. I like to do Romys that have more than the "he likes her and she likes him but they can't touch because of her powers" angle. If you like this, you might like my other Romy, "I ain't de devil, I just look like 'im", if you haven't read it already. Enough self promotion, hope you like this chapter!

**IvyZoe:** Thank you! Remy won't _forget_ Marie, but, well, damn! I can't say anything without giving away a piece of the upcoming plot! There's still lotsa conflict to come.

**ishandahalf:** Yes, it could get very . . . interesting when Raven sees older Remy likes older Rogue. ;)

**Rogue238:** Even though that reviewer's opinion hurt me, all you reviewers made up for it tenfold! Thanks for the encouragement!

**Rogue gal:** Thanks, but you'll have to wait a little longer, they're preteens in this chapter!

* * *

-Chapter Seven-

-A Chance Meeting-

Jackson, Mississippi, 1997-

A young girl angrily blew another stray piece of auburn out of her face. Extricating herself from the depths of her closet, she weaved her way across the room. Boxes were strewn around, most half-packed. Passing one marked 'BOOKS' that had several shirts sticking out of it, the slender tomboy began to dig in the box marked 'KITCHEN'. After removing several bottles of shampoo, two hairbrushes, and a headband she never wore but couldn't seem to part with, she triumphantly held up a little baggie full of ponytail holders. She put her hair into a haphazard ponytail before carefully repacking to box. The twelve-year-old gave a sigh as she surveyed to state of her tiny bedroom.

It may have been a regular occurrence in her life, but Marie hated moving. She had never been enthusiastic about moving to Baton Rouge when she had been six and relieved when they had to move again soon after. They left Louisiana for Mississippi, hopping from one city to the next. In the past six years, her mother had uprooted her five times, every time talking about some great job opportunity.

Marie scowled at the thought of her mother. After a heated argument, Marie had managed to convince her mother that she needed to live in a place longer than a year, that she couldn't keep leaving friends, that she needed to be normal.

And her mother agreed. "This will be the last move", she promised. Marie was stunned the next morning when she came to breakfast and found her mother gone.

Marie ambled into the kitchen, savoring the first day of summer vacation. "Mornin', Aunt Irene." She gave the older woman a peck on the cheek before sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Teased the blind woman. "Enjoy sleeping late?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Where's mom? She usually wakes me up if I sleep past nine thirty."

The blind woman's face paled slightly. "She's, uh, she's gone, Marie."

"Did she go ta th' market or somethin'? Why's she buyin' stuff when we're movin' next week?"

"No, Marie. She's gone. She left for her job this morning."

The girl gave a confused look. "So, are we meetin' her there or somethin'? Did she have ta leave early?"

Irene sighed. "I'm so sorry child, but, no. Your mother decided it best that the two of us settle down somewhere, while she moves place to place with her job."

Tears of anger began to well up in the young girl's eyes. "So sh-she just left me? She couldn't even say goodbye?"

"I'm sorry, Marie. She's just doing what she thinks is best. You didn't want to keep moving, so she arranged for the two of us to live in my hometown, Caldacott (sp?), Mississippi. She'll visit and-"

"NO! What's best for me is to be with my mother! If she doesn't realize that than I nevea wanna see her again!"

Pushing her chair violently from the table, Marie ran to her room, slammed to the door, lay on her bed, and wept.

"Marie, are you done packing yet?" The young girl was shaken from her reverie as her name was called.

"Almost, Aunt Irene!" She hoped Irene couldn't hear the guilt in her voice as she quickly began to shove the last of her belongings into their respective boxes. She knew she couldn't blame Irene for what was happening. _It's all dear mother's fault,_ thought Marie, carelessly tossing a framed picture of Raven clutching the newborn Marie, into a box.

Her busy hands stalled as they reached a picture at the back of the shelf. It was two small children, one boy and one girl, both smiling giddily for the camera as they sat on the swings. She ran her finger gently over the boy's face, nostalgia taking hold of her. She stared at the picture, remembering that day, those months, that friendship, and him. Sighing once, she carefully wrapped the picture frame in a pink sweater she never wore, then placed it gingerly into the box.

"Marie?" The girl turned to face her guardian, who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"How about we go out to eat on last time before we leave tomorrow?" Asked Irene with a hopeful expression on her face.

Marie smiled. Irene was trying so hard to make her cheer up, convinced the preteen was upset with her as well. _Oh, Irene. I could nevea git mad at ya! _"Sounds great."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two boys wandered the busy streets of Jackson. The older was tall and broad-shouldered. Although he was only sixteen, his piercing blue eyes and sandy blonde hair made him appear older. He was well built and got quite a few appreciative smiles from the female population of the city.

His companion was younger, but he had potential. He, too, was tall. His body was lean, as he was just starting to develop noticeable muscles. Shaggy brunette hair and sunglasses covered his eyes as a charming smile danced across his lips. Yes, definitely heartthrob potential.

Leaning against a brick wall, the older one scanned the crowded. A sly grin played on his face when he spotted the perfect target. "Ready f'r y'r final test, _frere_?"

The younger one scoffed. "I was born ready, Henri."

Henri gave his brother a steady glare. "Don' git cocky, Remy. Y' screw up on a simple task like dis an' _pere_ won' be happy wit' y'."

"'Nuff wit' de warnin's. Y' did dat all de way here. Let's do dis." He rubbed his gloved hands together eagerly.

"Fine. Be dat way." Henri's suddenly got very businesslike. "See dat table over dere at de outdoor cafe?"

"De one wit' de girl wearin' ripped jeans an' de blind lady?"

"_Oui_. Dat's de one. De blind lady jus' gave de _fille_ a gift, looked like an expensive jewelry box, too. Looks like dey're payin' de bill now, so all y' gotta do is wait f'r 'em t' come out o' de restaurant." He looked pointedly at his brother. "Git dat piece o' jewelry an' _pere_ will let y' start trainin' t' be a _real _t'ief."

Remy glanced at the couple. There was something oddly familiar about them, yet he just couldn't seem to put his finger on it. _It's jus' nerves, Remy. Don' psych y'self out! Y' might not be as thrilled 'bout bein' a t'ief as de rest o' de fam'ly is, but t'ink o' how proud dey'll be!_

Setting his jaw and straightening his jacket, Remy made his way across the street to the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Irene, it's beautiful!" Marie gently lifted the necklace from it's box. The metal glinted in the afternoon sunlight. A single, tiny emerald was embedded into the gold front of the circular pendant.

"You'll like the inside better." Teased the older woman, obviously pleased with the girl's reaction.

"Whadda ya mean?"

"It's a locket, silly. You always said you wanted one when you were younger. I think you're old enough now."

"Thank you." Said Marie softly, truly touched by the thoughtfulness of the gift. She slid her fingers around the edge of the locket until she found the almost unnoticeable hinge. Pulling gently, she opened the locket and found herself overcome with emotions. "Irene, I don' know what ta say."

"When someone is close to your heart, you should keep them there, Marie."

Marie slipped the necklace into her pocket and began to protest as they walked out of the restaurant. "But-"

"No buts." Commanded Irene as they paid the bill. "You'll . . ." She never did finish the sentence. As soon as the stepped onto the sidewalk, a young man bumped into Marie. She yelped in surprise as she was knocked off balance, careening into the man behind her. Both fell with a thump onto the concrete.

Irene began hurried attempts at apologizing, while the man and his girlfriend insisted they knew it wasn't her fault. Through it all, Marie sat silently on the cement.

Her eyes were burning holes into the back on the young man's head. _Th' jerk didn' even turn 'round ta see if I was okay! _As if hearing her thoughts, the boy glanced back briefly. There was something familiar about the russet locks drooping over his eyes, the look of determination on his face. She wished he would talk off his sunglasses. If she could just see his eyes she could tell why he seemed so familiar . . .

Marie jumped when a hand appeared in front of her face. A glance around it revealed that the boy had disappeared. Reaching for the proffered hand, she began to stand up.

When she was fully upright, a sudden wave of dizziness took over her and the man. He doubled over, looking ready to pass out and she clutched her head. Thoughts flooded her mind and she did not recognize any of them.

The girl steadied her boyfriend. "Andy? Andy are ya okay?"

"I'm fine." Marie's eyes widened in surprise as the answer came from her own lips, as well as the man beside her. Thankfully, neither of the other couple noticed and they quickly hurried off.

Marie turned to Irene. "Irene . . . I was- . . . I just- . . . then a voice- . . . my head-. . ."

The older woman pulled the young girl into a hug. "Shh. It's okay. You're just under stress right now. Let's get you home. You'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

Preoccupied with the absurdity and surrealness of the events, Marie didn't notice the worried look on her companion's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy gazed at the necklace as his hand twirled it in front of his face. His father had let him keep it as a reminder of his first successful job.

There didn't seem to be anything special about it, yet he got an odd vibe as he held it. Sighing, the Cajun hid the necklace in his drawer. He fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of a little girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Deny it as he may during the day, at night he couldn't hide the fact he missed the little seven-year-old girl he had left behind in Baton Rouge. _I wonder where y' are, Marie . . ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie couldn't sleep. It was understandable, due to the oddness of what happened earlier, but that wasn't what was bothering her. Her thoughts kept drifting back to a young boy playing Candyland for the first time in his young life.

"Ya cheated! Ya always git Queen Frostine and Princess Lolly!"

"I didn'! Ya got Queen Frostine de last game! Y'just a sour loser!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine, but I'm takin' her outta th' deck so neither o' us can git her!"

"Fine!"

They had know each other for such a short time, but had effected each other so much. _We were th' first real friends either o' us had evea had. Wonder where ya are, Remy . . .

* * *

Well? We're on to the teenage years! WOOHOO! This is gonna be fun. Oh, if you can't guess what's in the locket, or you have a guess and aren't sure its right . . . YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT! It'll be revealed later, when, well, I can't say 'cuz it might give something away or I might change that part of the story when I get there ( I have a habit of doing that). _

"Reviews make authors feel warm and fuzzy inside."(Takimiromy, 6/17/05)

You can quote me! No, really, why would you want to quote a crazy person like me? I mean, how many people do you know can take balloons, draw faces on them, NAME them, and drag them around school for the last month of school? (Me and my friends SO needed to graduate before we lost our minds.) There is so much more to the balloon story than what I just wrote, but I'm not going to scare you any more than I already am by telling you the whole thing. But our thoughts were, most people in our school are shallow and already think we're weird, SO WHY THE HELL NOT? Sorry for blabbing on, I had alot of sugar today, could you tell?

Well? We're on to the teenage years! WOOHOO! This is gonna be fun. Oh, if you can't guess what's in the locket, or you have a guess and aren't sure its right . . . YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT! It'll be revealed later, when, well, I can't say 'cuz it might give something away or I might change that part of the story when I get there ( I have a habit of doing that). 


	8. New Attitudes

-Chapter Eight-

-New Attitudes-

New Orleans, Louisiana, 2001

Remy LeBeau shifted nervously in his chair. His eyes were fixed on the deep mahogany of his father's desk as the older man continued to converse in low tones on the telephone. He felt a gently nudge and dared to glance at his brother, who sat beside him. He received a glare that plainly said, 'Sit still, or else.'

Sighing slightly, Remy sunk further into the chair. _Y' in deep shit dis time, Remy, _mocked his nagging conscience. Telling the voice to shut up, he sat up straight as his father began to turn around to face his sons. Remy couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Jean-Luc LeBeau was an intimidating man. His presence seemed to command all attention be focused on him. He may be the head of the Thieves Guild, but ruling breaking was the last thing his expected from his sons. He steepled his hands in front of his face before fixing the two young men with a disappointed look. "Dat was de police. Seems dere was a break in at de museum las' night. T'ought I should know dat de security guard saw two young dat looked _surprisingly_ like m' two sons."

Two sets of eyes flew to the floor. Embarrassment hung thick in the air. Henri decided to be the brave soul and go first. "_Pere_, de rare ruby diamond was dere. Y' been hintin' f'r months dat a heist like dat would put de Assassins in dere place."

"Yeah. We got de diamond an' we didn' get caught, so what's de big problem?" Added Remy.

Jean-Luc fixed his younger son with a deadly glare. "De problem? De problem is y' were seen! De two o' y' should know better den t' go on a heist dat _I haven' approved!" _He hissed the last words, showing how angry he truly was. His eyes still trained on Remy, he continued. "De police agreed not t' investigate 'cuz de guard said de younger boy had funny colored eyes. Said he looked like de _diable_. Police chief said he knew both m' boys were . . . normal."

Despite his father's look, Remy couldn't help but smirk. "_Le Diable Blanc. _Some o' de best t'ieves have aliases."

"Y' not a t'ief! Y' a sixteen-year-old child who t'inks everyt'ing is a big game!" Shouted Jean-Luc. He turned to his elder son. "Henri, y' banned fr'm goin' on heists f'r a month. Now go wash up f'r dinner. Remy an' I have a few t'ings t' discuss."

Henri knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he quickly left the room, not looking back once. _So much f'r takin' de blame t'gether, _thought Remy as he watched his brother's retreating form.

He turned back to his father. "Look, de heist was jus' as much Henri's idea as mine. It was prob'ly mo' him den me!"

His father kept his steely gaze. "Dis isn' jus' 'bout de heist. Y' been gettin' int' mo' trouble den evea. Smokin', drinkin', sleepin' 'round when y' engaged t' Belladonna-"

"One: I wasn' havin' sex wit' Katie when her dad found us. He was jus' stretchin' de truth. We were on'y kissin' . . . well, I may've had m' shirt off, but still, we were on'y kissin'! Two: Bella's datin' ot'er people, too. We weren' de ones dat agreed t' de engagement. It was y' an' Mr. Boudreaux."

"Dat's besides de point! Maybe y' didn' have de ideal childhood, but dat doesn' mean y' can skip right t' adulthood, Remy."

Remy didn't answer, but crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair.

"See!" Cried his father. "Y' act like y' so mature, but y' can't handle t'ings like an adult." His voice softened. "Remy, y' need t' start actin' like a kid yo' age. Since I adopted y' , y' always acted an' talked like someone ten years older den y' were. I made de mistake o' treatin' y' like y' were ten years older den y' were." He sighed. "I t'ink y' need t' get out o' Nawlins f'r awhile."

"WHAT?"

"_Tante _Mattie has a friend who's sick an' she was gonna go stay wit' her f'r awhile. Y' gonna go wit' her."

"But_, pere_-"

"No buts. Go pack; y' leavin' f'r Caldacott, Mississippi t'morrow."

Jean-Luc was met with an exploding chair as Remy stalked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caldacott, Mississippi, 2001

"Ya're fuckin' kiddin' me, right?" The slim girl leaned back from the table, staring at the other occupant of the kitchen. When she was met with silence she snorted in disbelief. "Un-fuckin-believeable."

"Watch your language, Marie." Reprimanded Raven.

"It's Rogue." The girl spat at her mother. "Marie was th' lil' girl who lived with her mother an' aunt. Th' girl that was happy an' had friends. I'm not that girl. I'm a sixteen-year-old mutant freak, so f'r th' hundredth time, call me Rogue."

"Mar- . . . I mean, _Rogue_, being a mutant isn't that bad. You can do so many marvelous things that other people can't!"

"Yes, I'm sure so many people are yearnin' f'r th' ability ta stuck th' life outta someone." Sarcasm dripped from every word and Raven found it hard to believe this was the young girl she had left behind. She almost didn't recognize the girl in front of her as her daughter.

Her normally waist-length hair had been cut and now it barely grazed her shoulders. Her brilliantly green eyes were more noticeable than ever thanks to liberal amounts of dark eye makeup. Converse sneakers were plainly visible from her propping her feet onto the table. The bottoms of jeans were helplessly frayed, as was the area around both of her knees. Her long-sleeved shirt was too long in the arms, so she had cut holes for her thumbs to stick out. That shirt was covered by a black T-shirt that proclaimed 'Bowling for Soup.' Rogue began to pick at her chipped black nail polish as her mother continued to stare at her. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. "Yeah, I changed a lil' since ya been gone. Is that a crime?"

"I just . . . You used to be so . . . What happened to Marie?"

Another snort of disbelief. "She livin' obliviously in Baton Rouge where her mother _nevea_ left her ta run crazy missions f'r some psycho mutant an' she _nevea_ lost her best friend due ta his abusive parents." She cast a mocking smile in her mother's direction. "Are we done yet?"

"You never answered if you wanted to be part of Magneto's Brotherhood."

"No way in hell."

"Then we're done."

"Well, _mother_," Drawled Rogue, "It's been a fun visit, but I gotta git back ta my nonexistent social life. How 'bout ya make it a habit ta only come back every four years? It gives us more ta talk about." Without a glace back, the teen went up to her room and began to blare her music. Raven sighed and laid her head in her hands. _That went well. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue turned her stereo up full blast before throwing herself onto the bed. She could feel her whole body trembling. Now that she was alone, she let her body indulge in the reaction it had wanted to have when her mother had shown up on the door earlier.

**It's been four fucking years and she thinks you're gonna be glad to see her? "Being a mutant isn't that bad. You can do so many marvelous things that other people can't!" Bullshit! At least she can touch people!**

**You know that's not really the reason you're mad. You thought your mom had come back to see you, but she just wanted to ask ya to join her boyfriend's 'mutants are better' campaign. You're just means to an end to her.**

_Shut up, both o' ya!_ Rogue reached to her beside table where she kept aspirin handy. Since her powers started developing, she had been having 'episodes', as Irene called them. Voices of people she had touched started arguing in her head when she was feeling extremely emotional. The gloves that Irene had given her for her birthday were becoming a staple part of her wardrobe. _It's hard enough bein' a teenager without havin' hundreds of voices tellin' ya what ta do._

Rogue laid back on the bed and attempted to clear her mind. Unintentionally, her thought began to slide to her childhood. **Let's think about that cute little boy! **Cried one of the voices.

**No! Let's think about the fantasy of meeting up with him when he's older and sexy. The one where they end up having hot, passionate-**

That's hardly appropriate. Let's brood over what a bitch Lillian was being today.

**I hate thinking about Lillian. It's sooo depressing.**

**I second that, back to that fantasy . . .**

**Guys, how come we never think about what I wanna think about!**

**_Because it's always so dull. Hey, how about we help her scheme how to go to one of the popular parties without touching anybody._**

**Who's mind are you in? She doesn't want anything to do with the popular people. Back. To. The. Fantasy!**

Rogue buried her head into the pillow and screamed, praying for the aspirin to kick in soon.

* * *

**Just to clarify, Rogue hasn't fully absorbed anybody or put anybody into a coma . . . yet. Since her powers are fairly new, they aren't that strong yet. Right now she just has four or five voices of people that she was touching at moments when her powers acted up. As for the arguing voices, I may have them be important, maybe not. Depends on if you guys thinks they are annoying. Please tell in your review! (P.S. Can you guess which voice is me?)**

**I LOVE Bowling for Soup so don't be surprised to see them mention later. I mostly listen to country music, so this was the only group _I_ like that seemed Rogue-worthy. Sorry if ya don't like 'em or don't think she would like 'em.**


	9. It Couldn't Be Could it?

Disclaimer: I'm not feeling particularly witty today, so I'll keep it simple. NOT MINE. (sigh)

Thanks to: Spicy Sweet, Rogue238, Rogue14, simba317(love the long reviews!), WolvGambit, ishandahalf, EE's Skysong, enchantedlight, They-Call-Me-Orange, bored247, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, xmengirlzrule, and anyone I might have missed.

Keep reviewing, it always makes me feel better, no matter how crappy life is that day.

* * *

-Chapter Nine-

-It Couldn't be . . . could it?-

Caldacott High, Caldacott, Mississippi, 2001

To the casual observer, it appeared the young brunette was finishing a cigarette, but he was really assessing his surroundings. His roving eyes were carefully hidden behind sunglasses. For the first time in his teenage life, Remy LeBeau felt nervous. _I've left civilization an' entered Hicksville_.

It appeared to be the quintessential high school, with all the teenage stereotypes present and accounted for. Jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends were congregated by the front door, amazingly hot girls in short skirts were flirting with equally good-looking males, add the scattering of freaks, geeks, and rebels, and it could be any high school in the country.

But Remy wasn't looking at any high school. He was looking at his new high school. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief as someone dressed as a huge dog ran past him, shouting, "Go Caldacott Bulldogs!" Remy shook his head. _I could really go f'r a drink right 'bout now._

Suddenly, a shrill warning bell sounded throughout the premises. He watched as the student body surged toward the front doors. Taking one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out, the Cajun slowly made his way to join the sea of teenagers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, explain this ta me again. Ya don' wanna be called Marie. I understand that. I don' like my name, either. But _Rogue_? Couldn' ya think o' some nickname or somethin'?" Melinda, or Mel as she preferred to be called, shut her locker and stared at her friend. "Honestly, how on earth did ya come up with Rogue?"

Rogue continued to shove books around as she searched for her Biology notes for first period. Feeling her friend's steady gaze, the auburn-haired girl turned towards her. "It's a long story, Mel. Ya wouldn' understand. Where th' hell are my notes?"

Mel placed a notebook, bearing the title 'Biology sucks!', into Rogue's hands. "Whatever. Back ta th' other issue at hand. What is with ya lately?"

"Whadaya mean?" Asked Rogue, feigning innocence while digging through her backpack.

"Ya've been actin' really weird lately."

"No I haven'. Have ya seen my pens?"

Mel sighed before pulling a pen off the top shelf of the locker. "Ya always keep 'em up there. What's wrong, Rogue?"

"Nothin'! I just- . . . I have alot on my mind right now, okay?"

Mel nodded and dropped the topic. Rogue quickly grabbed the rest of her stuff and the two set off for class.

****

"Alot on my mind." HA! That's the understatement of the year!

Leave her alone. How's she supposed to tell her best friend she's a mutant?

_Actually, I wouldn't classify them as best friends. Mel hardly knows anything about her or her family._

Shut up you guys. How is she supposed to check for hot guys with all of you yammering away?

_All o' y'all, shut up! Th' last thing I need is a runnin' commentary o' my day in my head._ Thought Rogue. Heaving a sigh, she nudged her friend. "Hey, Mel, got any aspirin? My head's killin' me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mitosis is the process in which a cell's nucleus replicates and divides in preparation for division of the cell. Mitosis results in two cells that are genetically identical, a necessary condition for the normal functioning of virtually all cells. Mitosis is vital for growth; for repair and replacement of damaged or worn out cells; and for asexual reproduction, or reproduction without eggs and sperm. Mitosis occurs in four steps. In prophase . . ."

Nineteen sets of eyelids began to droop as Mr. Johnson, Caldacott's resident Biology teacher, ploughed through his lesson with all the excitement of drying paint. Rogue gazed blankly at the chalkboard, trying desperately to stay awake. Cursing the alphabetical seating chart, she glanced across the room. Mel, sitting with the other N's, had her head down and was on the edge of sleep.

Rogue contemplating how to get her friend's attention, when she felt a sharp jab on her shoulder. Aware of who it was, she ignored it. The jab came again. Sighing in defeat, Rogue slouched back in her chair. Quietly, she muttered, "What?"

Lillian Davenport, resident bitch and queen of the sophomore class, dropped a note into Rogue's lap. "Pass this ta Brittany . . . an' don' peek, no matter how much ya imaginary friends want ya to." She said the last part in a mocking tone, daring the other girl to retort.

Rogue just bit her tongue and surreptitiously slipped the folded paper into the waiting hand of the girl across the aisle. Anger and humiliation boiled in her at remembrance of what happened a few days ago.

Rogue slid down to the grimy floor of the bathroom. She had to hurry; there was only five minutes of lunch left. Hands shaking and voices arguing, she quickly took two pills and swallowed them dry. She leaned her head back against the cool wall and prayed for the episode to pass. "Please, would all o' ya just shut up an' give me a few moments o' peace?" She muttered.

At that moment, a stall door opened. Lillian stepped out in her short T-shirt and tight jeans. "Well, well, well. If ya weren' a freak already . . . Got invisible friends now? Or just tryin' ta make Mellie jealous?"

"Shut up, Lillian." Rogue wasn't in the mood to discuss her abnormalities with a girl who personified the epitome of a stereotypical bitchy-but-everyone-still-loves-her popular girl.

"What, no witty banter today? Or are ya gettin' advice on how ta reply?"

Rogue didn't answer. Instead, she pulled herself off the dingy floor and hurried toward the door.

So far, Lillian had only used the encounter for malicious teasing. Rogue knew better than to confront her; it would just lead to a skewed version of events being spread to the entire student body. One wrong word and Lillian would have the whole school believing Rogue sat on the bathroom floor everyday, eating lunch and holding conversations with her "friends." _That's th' last thing I need right now._

As Rogue began to scheme about passing a note to Mel, a knock sounded on the door. Mr. Johnson stopped mid-sentence and stared at it as if no one had ever dared to interrupted his class in his 30-odd years as a teacher. Finally, he managed to go and open the door.

The class rapidly awoke from it's stupor as their teacher had a hurried whisper-conversation with the principal. Their interested was peaked and they all strained their ears to hear something, _anything_.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mr. Johnson reentered the room, followed by a very attractive brunette male. The females in the class immediately began to cast looks of approval and lust in his direction. "Class, I'd like you to meet your new classmate, Remy LeBeau. He just moved here from New Orleans. I trust you'll all make him feel welcome."

Rogue stared in disbelief. _It can't be him! After all these years . . . What are th' odds? . . . Besides, he said his last name is LeBeau, **my** Remy's was DeClour . . . But he did get adopted . . . NO, it's impossible! _She waited with baited breath as glasses were slowly slid off that gorgeous face . . .

Her heart fell. Plain, brown-as-mud eyes. Not a hint of ruby-red or pitch-black anywhere in the orbs.

Rogue suddenly felt very stupid. After ten years - ten, long life-altering years - what were the chances that the two friends would meet up again, especially in a small town like Caldacott? Still, she couldn't help but admit that this stranger looked shockingly similar to her childhood friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy flashed one of his charming smiles as the teacher introduced him. The room was poorly lit, so he had to take off his sunglasses in order to get a good look at his classmates. He really wished he didn't have to, his eyes felt so dry he was certain the contacts would fall out any moment. _Oh, de prices parents will pay t' have dere children look normal._

A cursory sweep of the room showed nothing out of the ordinary. A sophmore biology class, with most girls staring at him in lust and guys divided between looking threatened or friendly. (A/N: that sounds really concieted.)

Five minutes later, Remy found himself situated in his seat, listening to the teacher drone on. He tried to pay attention; after all, he promised Tante Mattie he would get good grades. But, inevitabely and unfortunately, his mind began to wander.

He could tell many of the girls were staring at him, but one in particular was unnerving him.

She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was staring. She absentmindedly twirled a strand of her auburn hair while her startling green eyes stayed locked on him. She looked so familiar, but Remy couldn't seem to place her. _Where have I seen her? I've nevea been t' Mississippi b'fore . . . well, dere was dat one time wit' Henri . . ._

The teacher decided to interrupt both their musings. "Ms. Darkholme, if you know so much about mitosis that you don't have to pay attention, perhaps you would like to come instruct the class?"

Blood rushed to the girl's cheeks; she quickly turned towards the front of the room and mumbled an apology as the class snickered at her misfortune.

Remy couldn't stop the slow grin that spread across his face. Ms. Darkholme. The girl was Marie!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell couldn't ring soon enough for Remy. He hurried to follow the girl into the hall, ignoring several people who tried to introduce themselves.

He finally caught up to her outside her next class. He laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to whip around. She looked shocked to see him. "Whaddya want?"

"Y' were starin' in Biology. Like what y' see, _cherie_?" Damn, damn, damn. He hadn't seen her in ten years and _that's _his opening line?

No recognition sparkled in her emerald eyes. They only held embarassment and disgust. "Ya wish, Swamp Rat. Save ya lines f'r someone who'll fall f'r 'em." With that, she stalked into the classroom, leaving a very confused Cajun.

* * *

AUGH! I don't like how this chapter turned out. Does it seem plausible that Rogue wouldn't think it's him, what with the different name and eyes? I mean, the last time she saw him, they were six. Most people change ALOT between six and sixteen. There is going to be alot more Romy angst before there's Romy romance. But I assure you, THERE WILL BE MORE ROMY INTERACTION FROM NOW ON. 


	10. Second Impressions Are Worse

****

Hello all. Sorry it took so long to update. Between work, getting ready for college, vacation, and pure lack of ambition, it took forever to get this chapter done.

Ha, ya know what I just realized? I have both Remy and Rogue living with their "aunts"! Yeah, so it's not a huge thing, but I found it pretty amusing. (me and my weird sense of humor . . .)

-Chapter Ten-

-Second Impressions Are Worse-

"Have ya looked at his eyes? They're like melted chocolate . . ."

"I could drown in those eyes. They're _gorgeous._"

"Who cares 'bout his face? Have ya not snuck a peek at his luscious ass?"

"I prefer his chest."

"What! When did ya see him shirtless?"

"He an' his aunt live a block down from me. My mom sent me over with a casserole las' night. He was outside doing yard work. I tell ya, those shirts he wears do him no justice."

"All I can say is when those lips start workin', ya forget everythin' else."

Even the bell ringing to signal the end of the period wasn't enough to drown out the shriek of giggles that followed the last statement. Rogue sighed; she was finally getting a short reprieve from the daily onslaught of giggling, gossiping girls.

Remy LeBeau had been in Caldacott for two weeks, but he was quickly climbing the social ladder and becoming the topic of gossip. He had already managed to go out with three of the most popular girls in school, with many more clamoring for their turn with the Cajun.

This wasn't anything new. Rogue had heard, hell, even _participated_ in, gossip about almost every guy as school. So why was this one bothering her so much?

As much as she tried to deny it, she knew the answer to that question. She was embarrassed. He had caught her staring. Then he had the gall to track her down in the hallway. _Th' look in his eyes . . . It was like he thought he knew me . . .It seemed so familiar . . . _Then when she had seen him at Betty's house the other weekend . . . She got shudders all over again thinking about it.

__

Irene clutched onto Rogue's arm as they made their way to the house. "Now, I know you're not big on meeting new people, but Betty's friend has her nephew staying with her and it would mean the world to Betty and I if you could at least try to be nice to him."

"I know. Ya on'y told me **ten times **in the car." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why ya so disappointed that I'm reclusive anyways? Ya on'y been tellin' me since I was thirteen 'bout how dangerous skin-ta-skin contact could possibly be."

Irene sighed. "I told you that so you would be **careful**, not so you would isolate yourself!"

Rogue bit back a retort as the front door swung open. Standing up straighter, she forced a smile onto her face. Irene did likewise beside her.

The woman behind the door smiled back at them. Her salt-and-pepper hair was pulled back and chocolate brown eyes seemed to dance merrily on her face. "Hello! 'M Mattie, an' y' mus' be Irene. Betty's told me so much 'bout ya!" The woman stepped forward and engulfed the blind woman in a hug before turning towards Rogue. "An dis mus' be Marie. I don' t'ink Betty's description did y' any justice chil'. Dose eyes . . . an' dat smile . . . y' mus' have t' beat de boys back wit' a stick!" She exclaimed with a conspiratorial wink.

Rogue tightened her smile. "Somethin' like that."

"Oh, where on earth are m' manners. C'mon in; Betty's waitin' in de livin' room." She ushered the two guests into the house, chattering away about how beautiful Caldacott was, how nice it was to spend time with Betty, and how she hoped living in a small town would help her nephew. " . . .He was jus' gettin' int' so much trouble back home. M' brother had t' go t' dat principal's office at least twice a week."

Irene nodded. "Yes, teenagers can be quite difficult sometimes," she said, giving Rogue's arm a meaningful squeeze.

Twenty minutes later, Rogue found herself sitting with three fifty-something women as they went on and on about anything and everything. She wished she had snuck in her CD player as her gaze wandered around the room. She had just begun to study a black and white snapshot of a much younger Irene and Betty, when the entire house shook.

A deafening explosion rattled the windows as the backyard was filled with smoke. Immediately, Mattie's face began to turn pink from embarrassment. She started to stutter out an apology. "I- I'm so sorry, Betty! I told him- . . . he does t'ings like dis- . . . we're tryin' so hard- . . . he's not a bad chil'-. . .de social worker said he might act out when he got older, but I nevea t'ought it'd be like dis. I'm so sorry!" It was obvious this was not the first time an event like this occurred.

Betty placed a fragile, but comforting, hand on her friend's. "Don' worry 'bout it. 'M sure it was an' accident. Remy's a fine boy."

Seconds later, a mop of unruly russet locks appeared in the doorway. " 'M sorry Tante Mattie, havin' some trouble wit' de lawn mower. Everyt'ing's under control." Rogue noticed how his eyes seemed to linger on her a moment. "Sorry Betty, I'll git it fixed up f'r ya." And with that, he was gone.

Betty gave Mattie a meaningful look. "See? Accident."

Rogue felt a sudden attack of claustrophobia since **he **had appeared. Breathing seemed much harder to accomplish and the room was steadily shrinking. Quickly she stood up. "Ya know what, Aunt Irene? I think I left our gift f'r Betty in th' car. I'm just gonna go git it, 'kay?"

Mattie glanced her way. "Are y' feelin' okay, petite? Y' look a lil' pale."

"I'm fine. Jus' need a lil' fresh air." With that, she hurried out of the house and out to the car. Once she got there, she placed a shaky hand on the roof of the vehicle. The voices raging in her head, Rogue reached for the car keys in her pocket. They weren't there.

She glanced at the ignition. There they hung, mocking her. Rogue began to pound on the window. "Damn keys. Damn stupid voices. Damn him! It's a fuckin' coincidence!"

"Problems, cherie?" Rogue spun around to stare into the face that she found so hauntingly familiar.

"I, uh- th' keys're locked in th' car."

"An' poundin' on de window helps how?"

A steely gaze settled on Rogue's face in retaliation to the smirk on his face. "Look, I don' know what ya problem is, but ya gotta stop lookin' at me like that!"

"How 'm lookin' at y'?"

Like ya know me o' somethin'. So I was starin' at ya; all th' girls in th' class were! Why don' ya jus' ignore me like ev'ryone else at school? "

"Ya wanna be ignored?" Asked Remy.

"By **you**? Yes."

"Fine, but I have one question. Dat day in class . . . Y' looked as if y' recognized me o' somet'in'." Remy said in what he hoped was a casual way.

Rogue snorted in disbelief, determined not to let him know he had caught her off guard. 'Oh, god. He noticed!' " Ya jus' looked like someone I used ta know; his name was Remy, too." She looked him up and down. "But he nevea woulda turned out like ya."

Hurt and anger flared in his eyes. "What's dat s'pposed t' mean? No, y'know what? Don' answer dat." He turned to stalked off, but at the last minute, he rushed back so the two off them were face to face.

Rogue felt her breathing hitch as reached behind her back. They stood like that for several minutes. Suddenly, Rogue heard a faint 'pop'. Remy gently pushed her aside and opened the car door.

Rogue tried to stammer out a thank you, but Remy was already halfway to the house. It was then that Rogue noticed the lawn mower. It sat in the driveway, no worse for the wear, and no sign that it had been in a mini explosion just twenty minutes prior. 'Strange . . .'

Heaving another sigh and clutching her books tighter, Rogue began to weave her way through the crowded hallway, making her way towards the last class of the day.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy slouched down in his chair as the bell signaled the start of last period. A strawberry blonde girl slid into the seat next to him, continuing to babble in his ear. Alex, he thought her name was, or maybe Alice, or Anne. _Does it even start wit' an 'A'?_ All he was sure of was that they had an okay time last night, and now she seemed to think they were a couple.

Couple. Remy hated that word. His parents were a couple in high school and that caused them -and him- a world of trouble.

Tuning out the girl and the teacher, Remy's gaze landed on someone a few seats ahead of him. An auburn-haired, green-eyed someone.

When had first seen Marie, no _Rogue, _as that's what she had everyone call her now, he had been overjoyed. Life had finally dealt him a good hand and was going to reunite him with best, and only, friend he had ever had. Her lack of interest and recognition said otherwise, though.

But when he accidentally blew up a lawn chair at Betty's house, she was the last person he expected to see as he fed the older women some cock-and-bull story about the lawn mower. Her words from their 'fight' still rang clear in his head. "_His name was Remy, too. But he nevea woulda turned out like ya."_

This infuriated Remy. _She didn' live t'rough de hell dat I did. She prob'ly filled her head wit' dis make-believe Remy dat don' evea do anyt'ing wrong an' is a lil' Boy Scout o' somet'ing._

****

But, whispered another voice in his head**_, y' had de same expectations o' her. Y' nevea pictured Marie growin' up t' be de withdrawn outcast dat she is._**

Remy was drawn out of his reverie as he heard the tail end of the teacher's speech. " . . . and each of you, with a partner, will be expected to present a report on your chosen author next week. I have picked the partners." A groan resounded from the class, but she continued. "You can thank me later. Alexandria, you will be with Michael. Cody, you're with Andrew. Lillian and Becky are together, Marie will work with Remy, Mandy, you're with . . ."

Remy felt frozen in his seat as Rogue turned around and her emerald eyes locked on his.

Argh! I wanted to get more romy interaction in this chapter, but it just wasn't happening. I'm frustrated right now with lots of stuff and, unfortunately, it's affecting my writing. My desire to write and inspiration are very low right now. Fear not! I'm not stopping this story, just taking it slow. I don't wanna force and give you guys crappy chapters (like I feel this one is.) Til next time.

Takimi

PS. Can someone tell me what Cody's last name is?


	11. Invitations

Chapter Eleven

- Invitations -

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Jade eyes peered towards the side, focusing on the offending writing utensil.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Scritch, scritch. Pause. 

The sound of an eraser rubbing away pencil marks filled the room; it seemed deafening amid the palpable silence.

Chocolate eyes peered out from underneath a curtain of auburn hair. They locked for a moment before the jade eyes flew back to the computer screen, fingers typing rapidly.

Clack, clack, clackity-clack, clack.

Chocolate eyes slid back to half-finished drawing before them. Identical sighs issued from both occupants of the room.

"Okay. So we didn' git off on de right foot, agreed? Does dat mean we can't talk?" Remy twirled his pencil between his fingers, watching as Rogue stared hard at the screen.

"We did talk. We agreed ta do our report on Edgar Allen Poe an' decided ya would make th' poster an' I would research th' presentation."

"Yeah, den we sat in silence f'r two. Whole. HOURS."

"Ya point bein'. . ?"

The Cajun let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. F'rget I said anyt'in'."

Tap. Tap. Tap. Scritch.

"Are ya doin' that on purpose?"

"What?"

"A person can't possible make that much noise drawin' a picture!"

"_Mon dieu_! Dere's no ot'er sound in de room! What do y' expect?" He quickly hid the pencil under the table, praying that Rogue hadn't seen it begin to glow a faint magenta hue. _Dat's de last t'ing I need her t' know! _He willed himself to calm down and the energy slowly seeped back into his hand.

Rogue watched his fidgety movements warily. Rolling her eyes in an exasperated way, she stood up and turned on the radio sitting on the shelf.

Remy couldn't help but enjoy the pleasant view these actions provided him. A glimpse of a slim, taut stomach (was that a tattoo peeking out above her waistband?) had him clutching the pencil tightly for an entirely different reason. _Damn hormones._

Rogue finally settled on the local rock station and returned to the computer. The steady pounding drums and wailing guitars filled the silence that previously permeated the room.

Several minutes later, Remy found himself quietly singing along with the song. Hearing a snort of laughter, he lifted his gaze from his work. "What?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Ya like this music?"

"Yeah, dat a problem?"

She shook her head. "No."

"But . . ."

"But what?"

"Dere was a but on dat 'no'!"

"No there wasn't!"

"Dere was so a but."

"There wasn't a but!"

"Yes dere was."

"THERE WAS NO BUT!"

"Okay, fine, dere wasn' a but . . . But y' wanted t' say somet'in' else. I know y' did." Cajoled Remy.

Rogue gave an exasperated sigh at the absurdity of the conversation. "I jus' pegged ya f'r a fan of someone more . . . mainstream."

"Like . . .?" The look on his face was part expectation and part smugness. It made Rogue want to hit him and kiss him at the same time.

Well, if you wanna kiss him, by all means, do it!

She can't kiss him! Think of what could happen.

****

What, she might like it? God forbid!

NO. He could end here with us.

Really? You heard the voice. KISS HIM!

My God, all o' ya, shut up! I'm NOT goin' ta kiss that pompous ass!

I never specified the place to ki-

SHUT UP!

Rogue shook her head, hoping to clear the voices. She noticed Remy was still staring expectantly, albeit slightly confused by her sudden silence. "Ya know, Britney, Christina, somethin' all those jerks at school blast fr'm their cars."

Remy laughed. "Hell no! I hate dat crap. On'y listened t' it at parties, but it's different at a party, y' know?"

"I wouldn' know; nevea been invited . . . So, how's the poster goin'?"

"See f'r y'self." Rogue crossed the room and sat beside him. Using a book for reference, Remy had drawn a very accurate likeness of Poe with a raven flying above his head. It was quite impressive.

"It's an improvement ovea what ya used ta draw."

Remy drew in a deep breath. Did she mean-?

But his hopes were dashed as her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry. I jus' . . . ya look some much like th' Remy I used ta know. . . He used ta draw an' . . . I'm sorry."

"It's fine." There was an awkward silence. "Y' . . .y'miss him much?"

Rogue shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. "Doesn' matter. I'm nevea gonna see him again."

"What if y' did see him again? I mean," Remy moved so they were looking each other in the eye, brown locked on green. "What if he-"

"Remy, your aunt called. She wants you to come home!" Both the teens jumped as Irene's voice floated into the room.

Rogue gave a weak smile. "See ya t'morrow? We can finish th' project." She hastily added.

Remy grinned. "Sure. Maybe y' could come t' Robbins party wit' me afterwards? As, friends, I mean. Y' can test de t'eory dat bad music sounds different at a party."

"Robbins? Ya mean _Cody_? Lillian Davenport's new boyfriend?"

"_Oui_. T'ink y' could stand de crappy music f'r at least a few hours?"

Rogue didn't know what it was. The similarity between him and her former best friend, the possibility of giving Lillian a heart attack by showing up with one of the most popular guys at school, the jolt of a doing a 'normal' teenage thing, or just the look in Remy's eyes. Whatever it was, it took the word 'no' from her lips and rearranged it into "I'll think 'bout it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A key was turned with the loud grating noise of long disuse, and the great door swung back. Within, stood a tall old man, clean shaven save for a long white moustache, and clad in black from head to foot, without a single speck of colour about him anywhere. He held in his hand an antique silver lamp, in which the flame burned without chimney or globe of any kind, throwing long quivering shadows as it flickered in the draught of the open door-

RIIINNNGGGG!

Rogue sighed as the phone rang. _Nevea fails, ya git ta th' good part an' someone interrupts ya._ Marking her place in her book, _Dracula_, the teen grabbed the phone from beside her. "Hello?" She droned in a tired voice.

"Hi. This is Cody Robbins. Is Rogue there?"

The young girl sat up straight and mouthed wordlessly. Cody Robbins, Lillian's_ boyfriend_, was calling _her_, the school's resident freak. Besides Mel, nobody from school called her period, let alone one of the hottest guys in the class.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

"Yeah! I'm here- I mean, this is Rogue."

"Hey, Rogue. How're ya doin'?"

"Fine."

"So, I guess ya heard I'm havin' a big party tomorrow."

"Yeah, I heard." The shock of his call was starting to fade and skepticism was starting to take its place.

"Ya comin'?"

Rogue couldn't hold back the laughter. "Yeah, an' I'm havin' a sleepovea with ya girlfriend afterwards." Sarcasm dripped from her answer.

"Look, I know Lillian is kinda mean ta ya, but she's really harmless. Deep down she's a really sweet girl."

"I don' think we're talkin' 'bout th' same person."

Cody sighed. "Well, even if Lillian doesn' like it, _I _would be happy if ya come." The last part of his statement was weighted with hope.

For the second time that day, Rogue found her mouth taking control away from her brain and spewing words before she could process what she was actually saying. "I'll think 'bout it."

"Great! Well, I gotta go. Bye, Rogue."

"Bye." _Click_.

The teen sat listening to the dial tone for several minutes. Finally, she carefully hung the phone up. She stared at it as if it had turned into a foreign creature. _What th' hell did I jus' do?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lillian cast an eager look at her boyfriend as he hung up the phone. "Well? What did she say? Is she comin'?"

Cody shrugged. "She said she'd think 'bout it." He stared at his lap a bit. "Lil, isn't this kinda cruel? I mean what did she evea do ta ya?"

"Don' ya worry yo' lil' head ova that, honey." Said Lillian, her voice sugary sweet as she slid into his lap. "This is between me an' th' freak, 'kay?" She began to kiss him with fervor, determine toforce every guilty thought out of his mind.

She had to admit, he wasn't a bad kisser. But he wasn't the one she wanted. And Lillian Davenport gets what she wants. _By t'morrow night, Remy'll be all mine. He may stare an' flirt with Rogue now, but soon she'll be outta th' picture!

* * *

_

HI! Sorry for the long wait! Took me awhile to get this done. Expect the next chapter to be much longer (so much is gonna happen!) Still debating if Remy should reveal himself yet . . . I have great plot ideas either way so it's really hard to choose. On one hand, it's like, just get it over with! On the other hand, it's like, but this could happen and then this and . . . Anyway, til next time!

Love to all my faithful reviewers!


	12. It's Your Party, But I'll Cry If I Want

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken my so long to update. I've just started college and I'm getting used to having a roommate and I'll that good stuff. Also, there's the whole fiasco with my internet in my room being broken and the school hasn't repaired it yet, so I have to find a way to get this off my laptop and onto the internet without being connect to the internet! Ahhh! Stress.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

-It's Your Party, But I'll Cry If I Want To-

"I'm such an idiot!" Remy beat his head rhythmically against wall behind him. "'M dis close t' tellin' her 'm de lil' boy fr'm next door ten years ago, an' what do I do? I chicken out an' invite her t' a party! Brilliant move, LeBeau. Jus' fuckin' brilliant."

xxxx meanwhile xxxx

"What have I got myself inta?" Rogue flopped onto her bed and buried her face into the pillow. _I spend my time tryin' ta avoid social situations an' then I go an' accept two party invitations on th' same day!_

**So we're making up for lost time. D'ya think we could fit two dates in every night?**

They aren't dates! Don't put ideas into her head!

**Hello? We're voices in her head. What else are we supposed to do?**

We could give her useful advice.

**You do that. Personally, I'm gonna keep going into her dream memories. Like that steamy shower one from last week . . . . . What were we talking about?**

"Just leave me alone, please!" Cried Rogue, burrowing herself deeper in the pillow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Silence reigned in the room, much like the day before. Except this silence was different. The silence was fueled by embarrassment on both sides, rather than dislike and hurt pride as was yesterday's. It hung thick in the air and neither ventured to stop it. Unlike the day before, the silence offered comfort and protection from the conversation both knew they would eventually have to have.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Silence.

Remy sighed. It wasn't going to be as easy to crack Rogue's tough exterior today. "So . . . did y' t'ink 'bout de party?" No beating around the bush this time.

"Well, yeah, I _thought_ 'bout it. I thought 'bout lots o' things last night."

Yes, it was definitely going to be harder today. "Did y' decide t' go?"

"Is dat a 'no'?"

"No."

"It's a 'yes'?"

"No." Sighing, she stopped working and turned to face him. "Ya really want me ta go? Ya're not askin' this outta pity o' somethin'? 'Cuz popular ta contrary belief in our school, I do have friends."

Remy held up his hands in mock surrender. "I swear, 'm jus' a friend askin' anot'er friend t' join 'im at a party."

"Fine."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The dull throb of a dance beat filled the balmy night air as the teenagers gathered at Cody Robbins' house. The music pulsated through the bodies that filled the barn; they swayed and gyrated to the hypnotic beat.

Rogue's eyes remained wide as she stayed towards the edge of the crowd. She pulled nervously at the cuff of her long sleeved shirt, which was growing entirely too hot by the minute. She flinched as a hand landed on her shoulder. The body leaned in close; she could feel the mystery person's breath as he spoke into her ear. "It's too hot t' go inside. Let's git somet'in' t' drink." Said an unmistakably Cajun voice.

" 'Kay." Her heart fluttered slightly as he took a gentle yet firm grasp on her gloved hand. As he led her through the mass of people, she received an unobstructed view of some of his . . . finer assets. His clothing wasn't baggy or ill fit, on the contrary, his jeans and T-shirt were snug and hugged his body.

_An' what a nice view it is!_ Rogue felt her cheeks blush._ I thought I asked ya guys not ta . . . WAIT. Those were . . . my thoughts. Oh, god._

**Don't be ashamed, honey. I thought the same thing.**

Shut up.

As they reached the drinks, Rogue promptly stopped her inner monologue, or dialogue, as the case was.

"So, whaddya t'ink?" Asked Remy as he handed her a plastic cup. She fingered the edge and took a small sip before answering with a shrug. "Well, don' have too much fun." Said Remy sarcastically.

Slowly, Rogue turned to glare at him. "What? Whaddya want me ta say? 'Oh, Remy! I nevea had this much fun in my whole life. Look at all the people grindin' with strangers an' makin' out with people they won' remember in th' mornin'. It's a dream come true!' Is that what ya want me ta say?"

"Y' know, I don' know why I even try! Y're a lot o' fun t' be wit', but y' always so negative! Y' so desperate t' keep up de loner persona, y' don' talk t' anybody or go anywhere!"

"Well, sorry I'm not some lil' social butterfly. Am I ya charity case gone wrong o' somethin'? Ya tries ta pull one o' those teen-movies-make-th'-outcast-popular kinda things but ya failed?"

"No wonder no one talks t' y'. Y' misconstrue it int' some whole conspiracy!" Remy shook his head. "I don' know why I bother."

"Neither do I."

There was a stony silence as the pair stood, side by side, refusing to acknowledge each other.

"Rogue! Ya made it!" The feuding pair both turned to acknowledge their guest.

"Hey, Cody." Rogue had to admit, his smile was pretty charming when it was directed right at you. The breeze gently shifted his pale blond locks, pushing them into his eyes.

"Ya havin' a good time?"

She wasn't sure what demon possessed her, but before she had a chance to ponder it, the words were out of her mouth. "It jus' got better."

"How 'bout we make it even better? Come dance with me."

Remy couldn't help it; the laughter bubbled up in his chest and it's only release was through an unflattering snort. Rogue glared daggers at him and the demon took over her mouth once more. "I'd love ta. Be mo' fun than what 'm doin' here." Another murderous stare in the Cajun's direct. "Better company, too."

Grinning, Cody led Rogue to an empty corner of the dance floor. He stayed a respectable distance away from her, being the perfect gentleman. Rogue glanced at Remy long enough to see him roll his eyes before a very familiar blonde placed a hand on his shoulder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remy glared as Rogue stalked off with the brain-dead jock. _Better company, m' ass!_ He rolled his eyes at the football player's attempt to appear gentlemanly. _Jackass._ As Rogue sent a glare his way, a slim hand slid onto his shoulder. He turned slightly to see none other than Lillian Davenport. "Hey, Lillian."

She giggled. "Call me Lil." She said with a flirtatious smile. "Wanna dance?"

"Y' gonna make y' boyfriend jealous, _cherie._"

Lillian pouted. "How? He's been dancin' with everyone _but_ me tonight!" She slid closer and squeezed his bicep. "Besides, it doesn' look like he's concerned if I'll git jealous."

Remy glanced towards the dancing couple just in time to see Rogue, _Rogue!_, pull Cody closer to herself. He felt an unnamed feeling constrict his chest. _Fine, two can play dat game._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rogue didn't know what made her do it. But seeing Lillian sink her perfectly manicured claws into him . . . she had to retaliate. Exercising a whim, Rogue grabbed Cody's arms and pulled him close, mimicking the dancing of the other couples.

She felt a rush of ecstasy at the look the adorned Remy's face. It was quickly replaced with guilt; this wasn't her. She couldn't use some random guy to make another guy jealous for reasons she didn't even know ( or didn't want to admit.)

But any feelings she was having were dashed with Remy's next actions. She watched as he leaned close to Lillian's ear, whispering something. They both laughed as he pulled back. He then took her hand and led her towards the center of the dancers. Through the dim light and bodies, she could just make out their outlines as he pulled her body close to his. Rogue felt tears begin to line her eyes.

"That bitch!" Rogue didn't have to look at Cody to know that he also noticed Lillian plant a very sensual kiss on Remy's lips. Cody grabbed Rogue's arm and started pulling her towards the other couple. "What th' hell does she think she's doin'?"

He finally stopped when he was about fifteen feet away from them. The CD ended, so the area was deathly quiet as Cody began to shout. "Was that ya plan all along? Huh, was it?"

"Cody, babe, listen-" Lillian started in a soothing voice, but was cut off.

"NO! I'm not listenin' ta ya ever again, ya lyin', conivin' bitch!"

"Cody," she hissed, "Ya're embarrassing' me!"

"Ya're embarrassed? I'll give ya embarrassed!" With that, Cody grabbed Rogue and pulled her into a deep kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remy knew something was wrong. Rogue was frantically trying to push Cody off of her and the hair framing her face was starting to turn a whitish-blonde hue, not unlike the hair on Cody's head. He stood frozen to his spot as Cody fell to the ground in a limp pile. Rogue clutched her head and began to scream, screams of agony and unbearable pain.

Lillian ran up to Cody and cradled his head in her lap. "What th' hell did ya do ta him?" She screamed at Rogue. "I always knew ya were a freak, but now everyone knows what's wrong with ya: Ya're a mutant!"

Rogue looked up, fear lining her eyes. But, Remy looked again, they weren't her eyes! Instead of the emerald-green there was crystal blue.

And she ran.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Damn, she's fast! Thought Remy as he chased after Rogue. Finally, she ran out of breath and collapsed to the ground. Sobs racked her body as she cried out tears of anger, embarrassment, confusion.

Remy slowly walked towards her. "Rogue, y' okay?"

No answer.

"Rogue? . . . Marie?"

"NO! I'm not her. She hurts people!"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Everyone goes away! She lied ta me! They say mean things in my head. He went away. HE LEFT ME!"

Remy moved closer yet, unsure what she was talking about.

Rogue raised her face, a mixture of green and blue shining in her eyes. "She lied. She said she wanted ta hurt that freaky girl, but she dumped me. F'r that new kid!" The blue faded slightly. "He left me on our birthday. He. Left. Me."

"Marie, I-"

Suddenly, Rogue shot up off the ground. "NO! No Marie here! Marie was normal! Marie had friends! I'M ROGUE!" She began to beat her hands against his chest, but slumped against it, passing out from exhaustion.

"Guess it's y' needin' help dis time around, _cherie_." Remy gathered his childhood friend in his arms and began a steady trek through the darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raven fretted by her sleeping daughter's bedside. The girl had been going in and out of sleep, screaming and having awful nightmares. During one point of lucidity, she had asked about Cody. It broke Raven's heart to tell her he had been in a coma for the past week.

Raven glanced at her watch. 3:27AM. He should be there any minute. Though it tugged at her heart strings to send her daughter to him, it was the only choice. Irene had said so, and Raven trusted her friend completely.

"Good morning, Mystique."

"Good morning, Charles."

The man wheeled into the room. "I assume this is your daughter."

Raven nodded. "Marie. Though she insists on Rogue now."

"Many find it easier to deal with a mutation by changing their identity as well." He stroked her hair lightly. "Is this from . . .?"

"Yes." Two prominent white streaks framed Rogue's pale face, marring what used to be a beautiful mane of auburn. "She also has his memories and thoughts."

Charles put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it pains you to send Rogue to me instead of having her join Eric, but I assure you, it's for the best."

"I know, I know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remy stared out the window as they rode back to the Bayou. After he accidentally blew up a chair during school, mutant accusations were flying wide. Tante Mattie decided they better live as soon as possible.

Remy couldn't help it, after hearing Lillian telling everyone her sob story version of events, the anger flared up in him. He had been halfway across the room before the telltale explosion rocked the classroom.

So there he was, back to Louisiana, back to where everything had started. Back to losing his best friend a second time.

TBC...

* * *

So? That turned out alot different then the rough draft in my head. The story just kinda started to write itself and change everything. How was it? 

Hey, is it Kitty Pryde or Pride? I've seen it both ways and it's bugging the hell outta me cuz neither looks right, but I know one of them has to be!


	13. Relocation

Chapter Thirteen

- Relocation -

New Orleans, Louisiana, 2003

"Dis is most disappointin', Jean Luc." The slightly balding man sat back in his chair. His colleagues beside him vocalized assessments. "Y' do realized dat even if yo' son was actin' outta self defense, we can't go easy on him."

Jean Luc nodded in understanding. "Yes, but he's jus' a child-"

"Jus' a child?" Burst out one of the other men. "He may be 'jus' a child', Jean Luc, but yo' son's been gettin' himself in trouble f'r years. We've let some o' de more innocent ones slide, or let y' punish him in a father/son context, but dis one is serious."

"Julien was gonna kill him, Jean Paul! Remy had no choice but t' fight back. He killed Julien t' save his own life!"

"And in doin' so, he might've reignited de war between de guilds!" Shouted Jean Paul.

Jean Luc sighed in frustration. No matter how he worded it, Julien Bordeaux was dead and it was at his son's hand. "Fine. If it pleases de guild council, I can have Remy outta Nawlins by t'morrow."

Shouts and an explosion sounded out in the yard. Staring grimly out the window, Jean Paul spoke. "Make it t'night."

New York City, New York

Ororo Munroe sat at a French cafe and sipped at her tea. Her entire appearance exuded poise and refinement. No passer by would have guessed she was waiting for a shady thief to join her. Only the professor and Logan were privy to the fact that she was friends with such unsavory characters. She had to smile inwardly at the thought of what the students would say if they learned some of the more . . . unpleasant details of her former life; life before the boarding school and the X-men.

A young girl, barely six years old, walked down the street. Her hair, genetically white, was so dingy and matted it appeared black. Her clothes hung off her skinny frame. Her bare feet blistered as she wandered around Cairo in the scorching afternoon heat.

Eventually, dehydration forced her to collapse in the shade a hotel provided. As she sat hidden among the bushes, she saw a young boy collide with an older man. When they parted, the boy smugly pocketed the man's wallet.

'That's it', thought the girl. 'That's how I can get money for food.' Her attempt later that day led not just to a dinner, but a home, clean clothes and a psuedofamily.

She would learn this band of friends and families, who prided themselves on their work, referred to themselves as the Thieves Guild. She would eventually befriend a boy, a few years her senior, and travel with his family to America. There she would meet a man with school and a vision for the future; a vision that she could help achieve. That man would be Professor Charles Xavier.

"Ororo, _cherie_, y' git mo' _belle_ each time I see y'."

The woman smiled as she stood and enveloped her childhood friend in a hug. "Time has been kind to you as well, Jean Luc."

"Y' t' kind, _cherie._" Said Jean Luc as they sat down. His were drawn to a piece of jewelry sitting comfortably on Ororo's left hand. "I see y' doin' well at dat school o' yours." He lifted her hand and studied the diamond. "Not bad, _homme_'s got good taste. Who's de lucky man?"

Ororo smiled and stared at the ring. "Logan is another teacher at the Professor's school. I think you would approve of him."

"When y' tyin' de knot?"

"We haven't set a date yet. There are some more . . . pressing matters that need to dealt with first." She fidgeted slightly and took another sip of her drink. "But you didn't ask me to meet you so we discuss my private life, Jean Luc. On the phone you said it was most urgent."

Jean Luc sighed and leaned forward. "M' boy jus' keeps on gettin' in trouble. 'M lucky de guild on'y kicked him outta Nawlins when de coulda ruled dat he be killed o' somet'in'. Anyway, I need a place t' send him. I figured wit' y' workin' at dat school, y' could help him git in . . ."

His companion's face contorted in confusion. "But . . . the school's for mutants. Henri's not . . . I mean, you never said . . ."

Jean Luc sighed again. "It's not Henri. I nevea told y', did I? When Henri was 'bout ten, I 'dopted a lil' boy, Remy. Got m'self two sons now. Henri's been good, but Remy . . . trouble seems t' follow dat boy."

Ororo saw the desperation in her friend's eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure the Professor would love to help him."

"T'anks, Ororo."

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by a scuffle outside the door. A gruff, muscled man was holding a tall, lean young boy by his collar and they appeared to be fighting over something. Ororo reached to scene first.

"Logan! Put him down; he's just a child."

"He ain't no kid, 'Ro; he's old enough ta know better 'n I'm not puttin' him down 'til he gives back my wallet." Growled the man, eyes still locked on the younger man.

"I didn' take anyt'in'."

"Liar."

"Remy," Commanded Jean Luc from beside Ororo, "Give him back de wallet . . . NOW."

Reluctantly Remy handed over the wallet and Logan dropped him to the ground, still keeping a wary eye on him. Jean Luc turned to Logan. "_Bonjour, homme. _'M Jean Luc LeBeau an' I see y' already met m' son, Remy." He beckoned his son forward. "Remy, dis is m' dear friend, Ororo. Y' cause any trouble at dat school an' dere'll be hell t' pay, got it?" Remy nodded. "Good." He turned back to Logan. "He's all yours now, _homme._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy sighed and slid lower in the back seat of the jeep. In the front, Ororo was trying to keep a conversation flowing and Logan was shooting him dirty looks. The drive from New York City to Bayville was seeming all too long for Remy's liking.

"So Gumbo, whaddya do ta make your dad ship ta Xavier's?" Questioned Logan, breaking Remy's thoughts.

Remy shot him a smirk. "Sorry, _homme, _classified T'ieves Guild information. Can't be tellin' dat t' jus' anyone." To Remy's surprise, Logan smirked back.

"That so? Well 'Ro here was part of th' 'Thieves Guild' in Cario. That's how she met yer dad. Don' see why ya can't tell her."

Remy cast a dark look out the window. "Shouldn't talk 'bout it t' anyone," he mumbled to himself. Unbeknownst to him, the Canadian heard every word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy stared at the solid oak door in apprehension. Sure his father meant well, but how much did he really know about this Professor Xavier and his mutant school tucked in the woods?

Ororo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he fought the urge to flinch. "Don't worry child. The Professor prides himself on helping young adults find themselves and come to terms with their mutations." Smiling encouragingly, she opened the door and guided him inside.

Remy's thieving instincts kicked in immediately as he scanned the room for valuable items and the quickest exit. An older, bald man sat in a wheelchair beside a huge bay window. He turned to Remy with a slight smile. "I hope you will keep those thoughts at bay while you live here, Mr. LeBeau. I am willing to ignore your past indiscretions, but I will not tolerate you participating in illegal activities while you are under my care, understood?"

"Yes, sir," replied Remy, more than a little disconcerted. _What is he, some kinda spook?_

"Yes, but I prefer telepath over 'spook', Mr. LeBeau." Rolling over to his desk, Xavier gestured to the empty chairs. "Please, have a seat." Cautiously, Remy did.

"So," Began the Professor. "Miss Munroe informs me she knew your father fairly well, but she never heard of or met you. Any idea why that is?"

"'M 'dopted. _Pere_ don' show me off de way he does wit' Henri."

"He claims you had an affinity for getting into trouble."

Remy leaned forward and lowered his sunglasses. "Dey didn' call me _Le Diable Blanc_ f'r not'in'."

The Professor seemed unimpressed. "What happened that your father decided to give up on you and send you here?"

Remy's faced hardened. "He didn' give up on me. It wasn' his decision."

Seeking more information, Xavier attempted to probe the young man's mind, but was met with a large block. He stared at the boy. "That's a strong mental shield for someone your age."

"Y' learn fast when y' got stuff y' wanna keep t' y'self."

Accepting this answer, the Professor began to explain to the boy what his school was about. Shortly after, he deemed their meeting over and called a student to show Remy to his room.

After they had left, Charles sat pondering how to reach the troubled enigma that was Remy LeBeau.

TBC . . . . . . .

* * *

Hey! So I haven't answered reviews in . . . awhile, so I'm gonna do it this time!

Shira's Song: Of course you can say it was hilarious. You can praise me all you want! Seriously, though, thanks for the great review!

mia126: Glad you like those little details, you were the first to comment, so I didn't know if anybody else thought they were as cute as I did. Hope you enjoy the rest the story as much as you did the beginning.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Thanks! Glad you're liking it so much!

ishandahalf: The next meeting will be soon . . . very soon. . . like next chapter soon!

WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: Well it's longer than a month, but Remy is where Rogue is!

Also thanks to: Rogue 238, IvyZoe, bored247, EE's Skysong, enchantedlight, Yoru91, Rogue14, SugahDevil (love the name!), Night'sKnight, Spicy Sweet, blaise91 and anybody I may have skipped. LOVE YA ALL!


	14. O Fate, You Tease Me So!

Hey! Glad everyone liked the last chapter. Felt inspired (you people lit a fire under my ass with the "make 'em meet already!") and cranked out this whole chapter in one day (when technically, I should have been typing a two page Astronomy paper.) For those of you who asked, Remy and Rogue are 17 and its somewhere between a few weeks to a few months before their 18th birthday (depending on when I want to put it into the story.)

* * *

-Chapter Fourteen-

- O Fate, You Tease Me So! -

"This is the guys' hall and girls are on the other wing. This is your room here." Scott Summers stopped in front of an open door. "Your roommates are St. John and Piotr. I'm across the hall with Kurt and Evan if you have any questions." He turned to look at the Cajun behind him. Remy had boredom clearly written on his face a didn't appear to be paying attention.

Scott took this as an opportunity to study the new student a bit. His worn brown trench coat covered up jeans, a black T-shirt, and combat boots. His russet hair was unruly in the way the girls seemed to love and a dark pair of sunglasses were perched on his face. The professor has said the boy was a year younger than him, seventeen, but Scott found it hard to believe.

"What ya starin' at?"

Scott jumped slightly, shook out of his musings. "Umm . . . Do you have to wear glasses all the time, too? I have to 'cuz I can't control the optic blasts from my eyes. What about you?"

"I don' need 'em, I jus' wear 'em."

"Why? Lots of people here have physical mutations, but they don't feel the need to hide them."

"Well I do." Said Remy curtly. With that, he went into his room and shut the door with a snap.

Scott stared at the closed door. _Jeez . . . Moody much? He's like the male version of Rogue. _Shaking his head, Scott turned and went to find his girlfriend, Jean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy leaned against the door, cursing under his breath. He jumped when someone spoke across the room.

"Aww, Xavier stuck us with a nutcase, Petey! Talks ta himself an' everything." Lounging on one of the three beds was a boy, who seemed to be about his age, with flaming orange hair and a flame dancing around his palm.

"You are not one to be judging mental health, comrade. And it is Piotr, not Petey, Piotr." Corrected the other boy. He seemed to be a year or so older. He was tall and seemed quite strong, yet didn't look like he was fast to use his strength to hurt someone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Extinguishing the flame, the boy walked over to Remy. "Hey mate, I'm St. John, but ya can call me Pyro. Wanna know why?"

"I t'ink I know why." Replied Remy dryly. "So, de t'ree o' us gonna share dis room?" He queried, his gaze traveling from one side where all the furniture was littered with clothing, lighters, matches, and candles to the other side where the bed was neatly made and books and art supplies were stacked tidily on the desk.

Pyro followed the Cajun's gaze. "Yeah, I know what ya mean, but Petey's okay when ya git ta know 'im." He said amicably. 'Petey' rolled his eyes at the flame lover's comment. Standing, he walked over to the duo.

"Hello, my name is Piotr Rasputin." He said with a thick Russian accent, holding out his hand. Remy shook.

"Remy LeBeau."

"So where ya from? France or somethin'?" John had pulled out a lighter from somewhere and was amusing himself with it, causing the other two to give him apprehensive looks.

"No," said Remy, snatching the lighter and tossing it across the room. "Nawlins." He received a blank stare. "Louisana." Another stare. "Southern United States?"

"Ya took Betsy!" Pyro dove across Piotr's bed, searching for 'Betsy.'

Piotr shook his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. He has, how you say, a few screws loose, but he is a very good friend."

"I'll bet." They watched as he continued to ransack the room in search on his most prize possession. "How 'bout y' show me de rest o' dis asylum we're livin' in?"

"Sounds good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the last thing to see." Said Piotr, leading Remy to a set of double wooden doors. "It is the recreation room. There is a TV, pool table, board games, videos; the students spend much time in here." He explained as he open the door.

Remy got a short glimpse of the massive room before being led over to the group of people gathered around the couch.

"Everyone, this is the new student, Remy. Remy this is Jean, Scott, Wanda, Kitty, and Kurt."

Remy gave a half-wave as they all said their greetings.

"So Remy, how's the room arrangement going?" Questioned Scott.

"Swell." He answered, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Like, don't worry." Said Kitty. "If John ever gets too outta hand, like, just threaten to tell Wanda, and he, like, stops instantly."

"What can I say? I have him well trained." Commented Wanda. Remy got the feeling he would get along very well this girl. _Everyone else seems too preppy an' goody-two-shoes f'r m' likin'._

Suddenly the door burst open and in stalked a very familiar face. "Kurt! Where do ya git off tellin' mom that I'll go out ta dinner with th' two o' ya?"

"But _Meine Schwester, _why wouldn't you want to go out with our mother?"

"'Cuz, unlike ya, I can' stand that woman! I don' know how ya can do it; she ignored ya longer than she did me!" Rogue stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with Remy.

"Rogue, did you know we have a new student?" Asked Kurt, eager to change the subject. "His name's Remy. Remy, this is-"

Rogue cut him off. "He knows who I am. What are ya doin' here . . . _Swamp rat_." She spat.

"It's good t' see y' got some o' y' spunk back fr'm when I last saw y'." Said Remy, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The slap resounded in the quiet room. "ASSHOLE!" Rogue's face flushed. "Don' evea, _evea_ say somethin' like that again. Ya don't even know what happened that night. Ya were off makin' out with that _bitch,_ Lillian!"

"Y' were havin' so much fun wit' Cody dat 'm surprised y' were even _aware _o' what I was doin' an' wit' who!"

There was a clattering noise as she slapped him yet again and his glasses went flying. She glared daggers at the side of his head until he mustered up the courage to stare her dead in the eye.

"No." Rogue backed towards the door, her hand covering her mouth. Hurt and confusion laced together in her jade eyes. "No. It's not ya. I mean, that whole time . . . an' ya eyes . . . an' . . . _ya didn' tell me._" Her voice betrayed her at the end of her rant, wavering slightly as she fought tears.

"I tried, but-"

"Tried? TRIED?" The anger returned to her voice. "We spent _weeks_ together an' it nevea occurred ta ya I might wanna know that ya were th' best friend I had been ravin' 'bout f'r th' whole time?"

"Oh, an' y' made it so easy wit' yo' _'ya look like someone I used ta know, but he nevea woulda turned out like ya.'_ Yeah, I was in such a hurry t' tell y', _Marie_."

Rogue's face hardened at the use of her given name. "Fuck ya, Remy _DeClour_!" With that she stormed out the door, bumping into St. John on the way.

"Watch it, shelia!" He turned to the group. "Hey mates, I found Betsy!" He held up the lighter. His face contorted into one of confusion as he gazed around the silent group, Remy breathing heavily, his cheek reddening, and his glasses laying forgotten on the floor. "Did I miss somethin'?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue ran blindly through the mansion, embarrassment and hurt coursing through her veins. How could he? All those times they talked . . . and when he asked to the dance . . . the whole time he was _lying_ to her!

Choking back a sob, she collapsed against a door. She shook as tears coursed down her cheeks and the voices came back. No longer were they annoying, kind, and helpful; now they were nasty, rude, and hurtful.

****

See what you did bitch?

It's you! You make everybody lie to you and leave you. First your mom, then Remy . . . who's next?

Pathetic mutant freak!

"No, no, go away!" Cried Rogue, clutching her head.

"Stripes, what's wrong?" Logan hurried down the hall and kneeled in front of the girl.

The usually anti-contact girl embraced the older man. "They're right. Everyone lies ta me!"

"They who? Those voices in yer head? C'mon kid, Xavier taught ya they aren't real. Ya can beat 'em."

"But they're right!" She pulled away and started towards her room again. "I need ta be alone."

"Hey Stripes!"

"Yeah?"

"Why are they right?"

" . . . . . . ask Remy."

TBC

* * *

AND IT WAS REVEALED FOR ALL! I really didn't like how that Rogue/Logan scene went, but I think John is hilarious in this chapter. Sorry if the revealing seemed kinda melodramatic, but I think it turned out pretty good.

So, I am looking for songs that talk about fate and stuff, preferably love, too. It doesn't have to say the words "fate" or "destiny" either, just allude to it. Right now I only have "Collide" by Howie Day, if that gives you any inclination of what I'm looking for.

If you want to help, PLEASE EMAIL (if you wouldn't mind) me the suggestion (artist, title, section of the lyrics, anything to help me figure out what song it is and if I can use it.) My email is in my bio and all help will be greatly appreciated. If you don't want to email me, put your suggestion in your review, but I would prefer email. Many Thanks!


	15. Aftermath and Ponderings

-Chapter Fifteen-

- Aftermath and Ponderings -

Remy lay awake in bed, listening to his roommates' breaths grow steadier and deeper. The day's events played over and over in his head. Of all the people his father knew . . . of all the places he could have been sent . . . he gets stuck in the same house as _her._

He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. _As if m' life isn't fucked up enough already. It's like I can't git away fr'm her!_

Knowing he wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon, Remy got out of bed and threw on his trench coat. Pocketing one of John's many lighters, the young man crept out the window and climbed onto the roof.

He shivered slightly as the cool air hit him. Pulling the coat closer, he sought out a place to sit. Choosing the far wall, he situated himself on the ledge, his feet dangling over the edge. Gaze fixed on the moon above, Remy could almost fool himself into thinking he was back home. But the air was a bit too cold, the roof wasn't shingled, and air was filled with the scent of pines instead of the pungent smell of the swamp.

Reaching into one of his many pockets, Remy pulled out a glass bottle and a pack of cigarettes. Setting the drink aside, he slid a cigarette into his mouth and flicked the lighter until the end glowed a mixture of yellow and orange.

He stared at the lighter as he took a long drag off his cigarette. "Y' gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me." The Cajun murmured to himself, turning the deep jade colored plastic in his hand. Shaking his head, the young man put the lighter away and reached for the precious amber liquid beside him. Tilting his head back, he took a deep swig. Damn the consequences, damn the Professor's rules, he wanted, no **needed**, to get plastered and nothing was going to stop him.

"Ain't ya a lil' young ta be drinkin', Gumbo?" Questioned a gruff voice.

_Okay, HE might stop me_. "Logan was it? Sit down an' share some Jack wit' me, _mi ami_." Remy put on the most charming grin he could muster as he held up the drink to the older man.

"Logan was it? Sit down an' share some Jack wit' me, " Remy put on the most charming grin he could muster as he held up the drink to the older man. 

Settling himself beside the Cajun, Logan accepted the bottle and took a deep drink. "Ain't this kinda strong f'r someone your age?"

Remy let out a snort of laughter. "I've been drinkin' an' smokin' since I was twelve. I t'ink I can handle it."

Logan just shrugged. "Whatever ya say, kid." He pulled out his own cigarette and lit up. They sat in silence for awhile, smoke rising in wisps and reaching for the sky.

"So," Started Logan, "rumor has it ya an' Stripes used ta know each other." His tone was airy, as if he was just commenting on the weather, but Remy knew better.

"Stripes?"

"Rogue."

Remy took a drink. "Y' could say dat."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Remy flicked aside the stub of his cigarette and began to light another. "Ask her."

"She said ta ask ya."

The lighter stilled momentarily. "Y' talked t' her?"

"No. Just asked her what th' trouble was. I could hear th' two of ya yelling across th' mansion." Logan stood up and grabbed the bottle to take one last drink. "I don't know what went on between th' two of ya, but I think ya better talk ta her about it. The way 'Ro was talkin' ya had a lot of shit happenin' in yer life lately, but Rogue's ain't been a picnic, either. Trust me kid, gettin' drunk on th' roof ain't gonna solve any of yer problems."

Remy sat alone for quite some time, contemplating the older man's words and cursing the fact that he was absolutely right. Finally, he forced his frozen limbs to stand up and climbed down to his room. It wasn't until he was back in bed that Remy realized that Logan had taken his alcohol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the mansion, Rogue sat in the window seat of her room. She pretended to be asleep when Kitty had come in, but in all reality, she could not get her brain to relax enough to sleep.

"Hey Rogue?" Apparently she wasn't asleep, thought Rogue ruefully.

"Yeah, Kit?"

"How does he know you?"

Rogue knew she could play dumb, act as if she didn't have a clue who Kitty was talking about, but what was the point? Both were aware of the 'he' they were discussing. "It's a long story."

Kitty was silent for a few moments as Rogue began to crawl into bed, but her curiosity got the better of her. "He mentioned Cody. Was he there when, ya know . . . ?"

"Yes." The reply was short and harsh.

"Oh. . . . How's Cody doing?"

"Aunt Irene says he's still in a coma. It's been ovea a year; they doubt he'll evea wake up."

There was silence. Rogue was just about to drift into sleep when Kitty called her name again. "Not tonight, Kit. Please? I promise I'll explain stuff later."

"Just one more question."

"Fine."

"Is your name really Marie?"

She got her answer in the form of a pillow hitting her square in the face.

* * *

So? Short, I know. I don't know if Logan came off okay. Usually people have him super protective of Rogue and antagonistic towards Remy, but I think Remy and Logan are alot alike and would get along for the most part. I'm not saying he's gonna play matchmaker and try and make Remy and Rogue fall in love or anything like that. I just think they would get along. Anyone agree with me? 

REVIEWS:

Captain Annie: Thank you! I'm always self-conscience about my dialogue writing skills. Glad to know I'm doing a good job :)

Gambit's Belle Rogue: Thanks for reading my story. I thought Pyro was just adorable in this chapter, too. I love writing him!

Rogue238: Thanks for the song warning, but I know all about that from first hand experience. I had like, 12 or 13 song fics and all of them got deleted and my account was locked for about two weeks. I have since reposted them without the lyrics (which is a whole other rant in itself). Anyway, I'm just looking for a good song quote, or a person quote, to use to conclude the story.

Nettlez: Glad you liked.

IvyZoe: Well, I can tell you were glad that I had Rogue recognize him ;)

WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: No need to apologize, I like reading people's musings on the events of the chapter. It helps me decide if I should tweak upcoming events depending on their reactions to stuff.

EE's Skysong: I KNOW! I don't know who I love more: Remy or John? It's so hard to choose!

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Updated as fast as I could. Hope you liked the chapter.

ishandahalf: Of course they're gonna make up. What kind of Romy fan would I be if they didn't? An evil one, that's what. And I'm not evil . . . well, most of the time I'm not . . .

nimbio: Yeah, that last scene was kinda over-dramatic, but I needed it to lead into what happened in this chapter. Hope you keep reading.

enchantedlight: Thank you!

sleepy26: Ah, another John lover reviews. Ain't he great?


	16. Clearing the Air

Wow, so I'm glad everybody liked the Remy/Logan interaction (drinking buddies, LOL!) and the Rogue/Kitty friendship. I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but school had just been crazy lately. And if you're in college, you'll understand about midterms and the almost zero privacy of the dorms. (Honestly, people knock on our door almost every twenty minutes looking for my roommate when she's not around, which is often. God what do I have to do, leave a sign on the door?)

DISCLAIMER: Nothing recognizable belongs to me. (No surprise there.)

* * *

-Chapter Sixteen-

- Clearing the Air -

"Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda

You'll come a waltzing Matilda with me

And he sang as he sat and waited by the billabong

You'll come a waltzing Matilda with me."

Remy groaned as his roommate's Aussie twang filled his ears. He cracked one eye open enough to glance at the clock. Another groan escaped his lips as he noticed the time.

St. John burst out of the bathroom door and kept humming off-key as he dug through his drawers. Remy gaped at him in disbelief. "Johnny, y' do know it's on'y _seven A.M._, right?"

Pyro flashed a grin in Remy's direction. "Yeah. Isn't it great? Trainin' got done early today."

"Trainin'?"

"Yeah, trainin' in th' Danger Room. Professor said ya don't have ta go 'til next week though." He cast a dark look at the Cajun. "Lucky."

Memories of the Professor explaining the Danger Room floated into Remy's murky mind. "Right, but dat still don' explain why y' up at dis _ungodly _hour o' de mornin'."

Piotr, who was making his bed, spoke up. "Ze training usually starts at five or six o'clock."

Remy froze in disbelief before burying his face into the pillow. The other two strained to hear his muffled comment. "Jus' kill me now."

St. John turned towards Piotr with a knowing look. "Didn' I tell ya? He's a certified nutcase."

"You would know, comrade, you would know." The Russian called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Yeah." The fire-starter finished dressing and began to do his hair before a look of comprehension crossed his face. He ran out of the room, loudly proclaiming, "I'm not crazy, Petey!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue sighed and pushed her eggs around the plate. Her brilliant plan to eat a late breakfast and avoid the curious stares was failing miserably. Apparently, everyone decided that the kitchen was the place to be late Saturday morning. She bit back a nasty retort as a group of the younger students' not so subtly pointed and whispered. Kurt and Kitty sat across from her, chattering away. Their tone was light and airy, but she didn't miss the concerned looks they shot her way. Jean and Scott wandered into the room, arguing intensely until they spotted Rogue.

Shaking her head in disgust, the auburn-haired girl dumped her plate in the sink and left the room, very aware of everyone's eyes following her every move.

She spent the next half-hour meandering through the mansion, searching for a place to be alone. It still amazed her how a place so huge could seem so small at times.

Finding the rec room surprising devoid of people, she made her way inside. Sinking into the couch, Rogue grabbed the remote, hoping some mindless television would help her forget her predicament.

"What are you saying? How can my fiancee be my half-sister and be pregnant with my best friend's baby!"

Click.

"What do you think Blue wants to do with a gymnastics suit and a mat?"

Click.

"Roberts shoot the puck, the goalie dives, and he misses! What a play; the Rangers score!"

Click.

"The lone wolf prowls the woods in search of his pack."

Click.

"A low is moving into the southern section of the state, so expect temperatures-"

Click.

Rogue tossed the remote aside. Debating what to do next, she tensed as a group of people passed by the door. Eventually their voices faded and she relaxed again.

"Y' hidin' t', den?" Queried an all-too-familiar Cajun drawl.

Rogue placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart as she spun around to see Remy tucked away in the corner, studying her over one of Piotr's many drawing pads. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." He slowly stood up and made his way over to the couch. "'Bout lots o' t'ings, actually. Like yesterday."

"Don't. I was outta line, yellin' at ya like that."

"Doesn' justify me yellin' back at y'." He sighed. "'M sorry f'r dat whole t'ing at Caldacott, t'. I coulda told y' who I was. Hell, I _shoulda_ told y' who I was."

"I wasn't exactly th' easiest person ta talk ta right then," said Rogue, a slight embarrassed lilt in her voice. They sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure where to go.

"So . . . I see ya still like drawin'." Said Rogue, lightly tapping the drawing pad.

"Yeah, one t'ing dat always stayed de same." He replied with a slight smile. "So how 'bout y'? Hear y' got a brother now."

"Half-brother; he's a year older than me. Mom gave him up f'r adoption when he was born." Rogue's lips twisted into a sneer. "Mother dearest arranged f'r both of us ta stay with th' Professor while she gallivants around with her boyfriend, Magneto. Th' guy Xavier always argues with." She clarified after seeing his confused expression.

"Guess neither o' us has much luck wit' parents." Remy mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So . . . Ya wanna do somethin'?"

A sly grin spread over Remy's face. "How 'bout we play Candyland?"

Rogue smiled back. "Only if we take Queen Frostine outta th' deck."

"On'y if I can call y' Marie."

"Don't press ya luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow! Like, that's my foot, Kurt!"

"Well, you're hogging the view. Can't you just phase through me or something?"

"And chance getting stuck or something? Eww, no way!"

"Shut up both of you, they're talking again." There was a mad scramble for the gap in the door. "Dammit. We missed what they said."

"Maybe ya could try goin' in th' room." Said a gruff voice. The three teenagers stumbled over each other, trying to get away from the door. Identical guilty looks adorned all three faces. Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? Someone wanna tell me what yer doin' or do I have ta threaten ya with extra trainin' first?"

Amara eyes widened. "Rogue and the new guy are in there. It was all Kitty's idea! I didn't want to spy on them." Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Kurt!" Cried Kitty in a scandalized tone. "It was his idea, too." She proclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger.

Logan shook is head in annoyance. "I don't really care. Get outta here now and ya won't have to run an extra twenty laps next time we train."

They were gone before the Canadian had finished his sentence. His eyes were drawn to the slightly open door as peals of laughter came from within.

Checking that the coast was clear, Logan took a peek into the room. The two Southerners sat in the corner, a colorful children's game set up between them. Remy looked the complete opposite of the sullen, depressed boy Logan had drunk with on the roof the night before. And Rogue . . . Logan could count on one hand the number of times he had seen her truly happy, but none of them compared to the look of pure joy and ease that adorned her face at the moment.

Shutting the door behind him, Logan leaned against the wall and put on his most intimidating face. He knew it would cause his fiancee to tease him about his 'soft side' for weeks to come, but he just didn't have the heart to let anyone disrupt the scene inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The board game lay on the floor, long forgotten as the two childhood friends reminisced and shared stories of years missed.

" . . . so me an' Henri got in deep shit f'r goin' wit' out _pere's_ permission. I t'ink de t'ing dat upset him de most was dat I let someone see m' eyes."

"What is up with ya eyes anyway? Back in Caldacott they were, well, normal. That's why convinced myself ya weren't . . .well, ya." Rogue's face scrunched up in disgust. "God, I'm startin' ta sound like Kitty."

Remy laughed lightly. "Y' not dat bad. An' m' dad bought dese special contacts he made me wear. Said it would make everyt'ing easier."

"Did they?"

"People didn' run off screamin' when dey saw m' eyes anymore."

"I never ran away."

"I know."

There was a heavy silence for several minutes. When Rogue broke it, Remy had to strain to hear her words, even in the quiet of the room. " Do ya . . . Do ya hate me?"

"Why would I hate y'?"

"I- Ya knew it was me an' ya tried ta tell me . . . I was so mean ta ya . . . an' all that happened th' night I left with Cody an' Lil-"

"It's in de past. Honestly, It had been ten years and I had grown almost t'ree feet taller! I understood. We both changed over de years . . ."

"Yeah, when we younger I jus' thought o' ya as my best friend, but when I saw ya in Caldacott, I had a slight crush on ya . . . Oh, God." Rogue buried her face in her hands. "Tell me I didn' jus' say that. I cannot believe I jus' said that!"

"Hey, don' worry 'bout it," Comforted Remy with a slight grin. "Y' not so bad lookin' y'self."

Rogue pushed his shoulder lightly. "Ass." The insult held a certain degree of affection and both of them knew she didn't mean it. As they sat and talked they had easily falling back into the easy banter of longtime friends, years apart making no difference.

Her demeanor sobering, Rogue gazed at Remy with a pained look on her face. "Why'd ya leave?"

Remy stared at his hand, tracing random patterns on his worn jeans. "Back den, or now?"

"Then, now, both . . . ya pick."

"I - dad was . . . gittin' rough an' mom decided it was time t' leave 'im." He gave a slight smile. "I wasn' exactly complainin'."

"I remember ya comin' ta my house with a bruise . . . did he- did he do it often?"

Remy shrugged. "On'y when mom wasn' around o' wasn' enough."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Remy's head whipped up in surprise.

"Sorry! Y' fault! Y' didn' know, we were six! Y' got not'in' t' be sorry 'bout."

"I shoulda helped, said somethin' . . . I knew somethin' was wrong . . ."

Remy grasped her gloved hand in his own and looked directly into her emerald eyes. "Y' did do somet'in'. Y' were m' friend when I needed one de most. Y' did help, Marie, y' did."

She grinned at the earnestness in his demonic-colored eyes. "Thanks. Ya did, too."

* * *

Okay everyone, say it with me: AWWWWW! That last part wrote itself, I really wasn't planning on getting sappy yet, but it was just so . . . perfect for the makeup chapter. 

Reviews

Night'sKnight: Thank you!

Captain Annie: Well, it wasn't quite a heated discussion, but I'm sure it was a relief. Glad you're liking it!

enchantedlight: Thanks so much!

A.M.bookwrm247: Aww . . . That is so sweet! Your review made my day. Thank you thank you thank you!

Rogue238: Thanks, hope you like this chapter too.

Gambit's Belle Rogue: Thanks for pointing out the cigar thing. I thought I had gone back a changed it before I posted, but obviously I didn't. Thank you!

Spicy Sweet: Well, they talked stuff out, but don't worry, this story isn't over yet!

Nettlez: I updated as soon as I could. Hoped you liked this chapter.

addtothenoise: Nothing too dramatic this chapter, but I think it worked.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Yeah, it was transitional, but I had hoped to have the next chapter up a few days after that, not a few weeks later.

Le Diable Blanc: Of course they want more! They just don't know it yet . . . . Anyway, hope you like this longer chapter. There was alot of apologies, but it wasn't too confrontational.

EE's Skysong: Drinking buddies . . . I can just picture it in my head. Hmm . . . that might make an interesting oneshot . . .

simba317: HI! I was wondering where you were. Glad you've been reading, you really liked the story so I didn'tthink you could just up and leave me! Definitely angsty, I love angst! And there is more to come. . . . I love writing Logan as the guy that everyone knows could get them in trouble, but he doesn't. I think he'd be cool like that.


	17. Halftruths

**-Chapter Seventeen-**

**- Half-truths -**

Remy wanted to die. This was some new form of torture, he just knew it. No way in hell was any expected to survive something like this. "Hey Gumbo! Pick up the pace!" Called a gruff voice as his feet stumbled slightly and sleep deprivation threaten to remove his coordination.

Remy clenched his jaw at the jeering tone in Logan's voice. Unwilling to let the Canadian think he couldn't handle the conditioning, Remy concentrated on keeping his breathing even and set a steady, yet quick pace as he and the other students finished running laps around the massive training room. He finished seconds after Scott and collapsed on a bench, drinking deeply from a water bottle. Moments later Rogue plopped beside him, grabbing the water. Too tired to complain, he leaned against the wall and watched as the last few teenagers sprinted past Logan and unceremoniously sat on the floor. Even Kitty was too winded to complain how filthy their clothes would get from the floor.

Logan stood in front of the group, ignoring their fatigue. "Alright. Ya were slower than last week, but it wasn't too bad. We're gonna keep th' rest of this practice simple: I'm gonna pair ya off ta work on one-on-one combat. Cyclops and Gumbo, ya two are up first."

The two boys eyed each other wearily as they made their way to the center mat. Scott leaned in close as Logan turned around to yell at John for playing with a lighter. "Just so you know, this training session was designed for the senior x-men; it's pretty rough. I'll go easy if you want me too."

"I t'ink I can handle it."

"Have it your way."

Both fell into ready positions as the rest of the group drew near. Logan bellowed the command and the fighting began. Scott wasted no time; within seconds he threw a well-aimed punch, followed by a kick.

Remy easily blocked each attack. He had been taught how to fight early on; it was part of the training at the Thieves Guild. The skills that had taught to him were kicking into action. He didn't try to attack, he acted defensively, noting Scott's fighting style.

He had to admit, the X-man was an exceptional fighter. Almost as good as Julien . . . A flash of a memory and the stench of blood filled Remy's mind. His split second distraction caused him to hesitate and a roundhouse kick caught him in the side.

Stumbling slightly and clutching his side, Remy decided to end it. With a few well-placed punches and a final kick, Scott crumpled to the ground in defeat.

Logan hurried over. "Not bad, Gumbo." He said as he hauled Scott to his feet. "Not bad."

Remy nodded once in acknowledgement before turning towards Scott. "Y' did good too, but I'll go easy on y' next time, _non_?" He gave a pained smirk which the other boy returned as a sneer.

"Alright, alright, clear the mat." Logan gave both of the teens a light push towards the other kids. "Next, I want Wanda and Kitty . . ."

Remy swayed slightly and Logan's voice began to fade. His vision swam in front of him as his mind was pulled back to another night when had felt the same as this moment. Realizing he had yet to let go of his side, he slowly lifted his hand. Crimson stained his palm, dripping from his fingers. He could hear faint gasps and cries as he sank to his knees.

Then the world went black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dr. Hank McCoy glanced up from his work as Logan rushed in, a limp student in his arms. "Now really, Logan. I thought I told you to lighten up in your training . . ." The furry physician chided as he began to pull the bloodied shirt back.

The Canadian growled in reply. "This wasn't my fault."

"No." Murmured the doctor, more to himself than his friend. "This wound is several days old, or week or so maybe." He began to apply pressure and clean around the wound. "This obviously did not receive medical attention for it. Any doctor would agree it needed stitches."

"What happened?"

"He was cut by something. It was not deep enough to be fatal, just deep enough to cause pain and, as you can see, blood loss. Honestly, I am surprised this did not happen sooner," Replied the doctor, while quickly and efficiently stitching the four inch gash.

"But why did he pass out?" Asked Logan, still staring at the pale face of the young Cajun.

"From the pain, most likely."

The two men were interrupted as there was a thud at the door. Several faces were peering in, curious and worried about Remy's condition. Logan heaved a sigh. "Guess I better go fill 'em in and tell Chuck what happened."

Hank smiled slightly. "Good luck telling Ororo you landed her friend's child in the infirmary."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm not so sure we should be doin' this. . ."

"C'mon. I showed y' de shit dey were tryin' t' shove down my throat, didn' I?"

"Then why didn' ya drag Jean outta bed? She's th' one that cooked it!"

"I t'ink I damaged Scott's ego enough f'r one day wit' out goin' int' his girlfriend's bedroom in de middle o' de night."

Rogue couldn't stop the smile that tugged on her lips. "Good point." Flipping the light switch, she led Remy into the kitchen. Standing in front of the counter, she turned toward him and asked. "Well? Whaddya want?"

Remy stood deep in thought for several minutes. Finally, he proclaimed, "Peanut butter an' jelly," with a giant smirk on his face.

Shaking her head, she got out the ingredients and made two sandwiches, one for each of them. Moments later, both were perched on the counter and munching on their food. The familiarity of the event triggered a memory in Rogue's mind.

_Two young children sat on the spotless counter, one a girl with auburn pigtails, the other a boy with a mess of russet hair. Next to them a women who looked very much like the young girl. She was meticulously spreading peanut butter onto a slice of bread._

"_Make 'em with grape jelly, mama!"_

"_No Marie, strawberry! Grape is gross."_

"_Don' listen ta him, make it with grape." _

"_Don't worry, I'll make one of each, Marie."_

"Rogue . . . Rogue . . . Marie!"

"What?" Shaken from her daydream, the teen turned towards her oldest friend, blatantly ignoring the use of her real name.

"Why'd y' change y' name?" Remy had lost all of his teasing air from earlier and was giving her a curious, albeit confused, look.

She squirmed beside him. "Everyone does here at Xavier's. We have code names f'r missions an' stuff."

"Y' changed yours in Mississippi, not here."

She sighed. "I . . . I wasn't Marie anymore. I wasn't th' same as I used ta be. It jus' didn' feel right ta go by Marie, ya know?" She laughed. "'Course ya don'. I must sound like an' idiot."

Remy shook his head and answered softly. "Actually, I know 'zactly what y' mean."

They sat in silence for quite some time, a heavy blanket had settled over their conversation. Eventually, Remy ventured to break it. "So, dis name t'ing. Everyone does it here?"

Rogue nodded. "Pretty much."

"Logan?"

"Wolverine."

"Ororo?"

"Storm."

"Scott?"

"Cyclops."

". . . . Is St. John . . . Pyro?" She nodded in affirmation. "Well, dat clears a few t'ings up."

"So what about ya?"

"Me what?"

"What's ya code name gonna be? If ya with th' X-men, ya gonna need one."

"Y' pick one."

"Well . . . What's ya power?"

"I blow t'ings up." Rogue raised an eyebrow. Sighing, Remy dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out a playing card. Quickly it began to glow a bright magenta hue. Turning to Rogue, he explained. "I charge somet'ing up, almost anyt'ing works, den when I let go, it blows up." He uncharged the card, shoved it back in his pocket and gave her an expectant look.

"Hmm . . . cards . . . Dealer?"

"No."

A sly smile crossed her face. "Gumbo."

"Hell no."

"How 'bout . . . Ragin' Cajun?"

"How 'bout . . . no?"

"Then ya suggest something."

"Easy. M' nickname fr'm back home."

"Which is . . . ?"

"_Le Diable Blanc._"

She rolled her eyes. "The Professor isn' gonna let ya go 'round callin' yaself th' White Devil."

"I wouldn'. It sounds better in French."

"Whatevea . . . How 'bout Gambit?"

"Gambit? Dat's jus' stup- . . . y' know, dat's not so bad. I like it." As their conversation hit a lull, a clock down the hall sounded twice, reminding them of the earlier hour. "Well, guess we better head t' bed-" He stopped mid-sentence and mid-stretch as pain hot through his side. "Damn, dat hurts."

Rogue lightly traced the outline of the bandage through the fabric of his shirt. "What happened? Rumor has it that the Doc said that someone stabbed ya."

Now it was Remy's turn the squirm uncomfortably. "It's no big deal. Jus' somet'in' dat happened befo' I left home."

She stared at her hands. "Was it- . . . I mean, ya nevea talked 'bout ya family much . . . I jus' wondered cuz ya dad-"

"No." His voice wasn't offended, but was firm enough to prevent doubt.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've assumed somethin' like that. I jus'-"

"It's okay. Let's jus' say it's de reason I left home an' leave it at dat."

"Alright."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She strode down the halls receiving stares from the students. She couldn't blame them; how often were people of her type of reputation invited into the mansion without escort?

Following the directions Xavier had giving her, she headed towards the Rec room where her daughter was supposed to be. As she neared the room she heard something she hadn't heard in years: her daughter's laughter.

Slowly, she pushed open the door. Rogue sat watching a movie with a brunette boy, both laughing and looking extremely content. Tentatively, she called out. "Rogue?"

Said girl jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. Both the teens turned to stare at her. "Mom?"

"Hi."

"Whaddya doin' here?"

"I came to see if you were still coming to dinner tomorrow." She said hopefully.

"Only for Kurt."

A purposefully cleared throat drew both of the women's attention. "It's nice t' see y', Ms. Darkholme," said Remy cordially.

"Uh . . . You, too." Replied the confused woman, shaking the proffered hand.

"Mom, ya remember Remy, right?" Said Rogue, giving Raven a meaningful look.

Raven's eyes flickered from the young man, to her daughter, then back again. "Well, yes but- . . . what does . . . You're Remy?" Her eyes widened it shock as she noticed the physical traits that linked the young man in front of her to the young boy with whom she had spent so much time. "Little Remy DeClour?"

Remy winced slightly. "Uh, its LeBeau, actually. I got 'dopted shortly after I left Baton Rouge."

"Sorry, I didn't know. But look at you! All grown up and handsome to boot."

Remy blushed scarlet and mumbled a thanks as Rogue rolled her eyes. "Way ta make a situation awkward, mother."

"Like you didn't notice, Rogue."

"Mother!"

Raven face quickly went from happiness to anger in seconds. "I don't appreciate that tone from you. I am trying to make us a family-"

"What, by actin' like ya nevea left?"

"I said I was sorry. I've explained the situation to you time and again. I made what I thought was the best decision at the time. But this is a two way street, Rogue. I can't do all the work. If you, Kurt, and I are going to be a family, you have to pull your own weight."

"Who says I want ta be a family?"

Silence hung in the air. Raven's voice was considerably lower than before. "Look, let's just forget about being a family for now and just concentrate on getting along during dinner tomorrow. If not for us, then Kurt. You may not care about me, but you do care about him."

"Fine."

Raven turned to leave, but then remembered their audience. "Remy, why don't you join us tomorrow; it'll be like old times." She said with a tightlipped smile.

Feeling trapped between her anxious eyes and Rogue's pleading ones, Remy gave the only answer he could. "Sure sounds like fun." Giving his most charming grin, he was glad neither of the woman seemed to notice he was lying through his teeth.

* * *

There ya go. I'm not so happy with this chapter, but I wanted to post it before I decided to delete it all. This chapter is for Simba317 who asked for a longer chapter. ( 2000+ words, hoped it satisfied ya at least a little!) I'm too lazy to reply to all your reviews right now, so let's do it this way: THANK YOU! 


	18. Heart to Hearts

**SORRY! So I know it's just excuses, but I have had so much to do with finals, work, and stuff lately, so I haven't had time to write. To show how sorry I am, this is another long chapter, 2000 plus words. Again, I'm sorry and thanks to you for hanging in and reviewing! **

**-Chapter Eighteen-**

**- Heart-to-Hearts -**

"Remind me 'gain why 'm doin' dis?" Pleaded Remy while tugging on the collar of his dress shirt.

"You are being a good friend," Piotr answered from across the room.

"And," Pipe up John, "ya fancy her."

Remy turned and stared at the Australian for his seemingly random comment. "What?"

"Ya. Fancy. Rogue."

"_Fancy_?"

"Like. Love. Have a crush on. Whatever."

"But- . . .I mean- . . . I like her, but not like dat! We're best friends."

"That's how it always starts . . ."

"Y' so full o' shit, John. Y' know dat?" The Cajun turned towards his other roommate. "Y' don' t'ink I like Rogue, do y'?"

Piotr blushed. "Well, there is a level of closeness between you that one could misconstrue as-"

"I don' believe dis!"

"Don't believe what?"

Remy turned to Wanda, who was standing in the doorway. "Not'in'. Jus' y' boyfriend's usual psychotic ravin's." He replied coolly.

The girl raised a questioning eyebrow. "If you say so. Rogue and Kurt are waiting downstairs. Rogue's getting antsy, threatening bodily harm."

"'Kay. T'anks." Shooting St. John a warning look, he hurried down to meet his companions.

As he rounded the corner into the foyer, he froze in his tracks. Rogue was wearing a sweater that dipped slightly in the front, hugging her curves nicely and a skirt that flowed out around mid-calf. Her hair was pulled up, soft curls framing her face. _Merde, she's hot! Wait, what? I can't be t'inkin' m' best friend's hot. _

Seeing his shocked expression, Rogue grimaced. "I know. Its so . . . girly. Once Kitty found out I was s'pposed ta dress up, there was no stoppin' her."

"Yeah . . . girly." He tried to ignore the strange fluttering in his stomach and Pyro's comment reverberating in his head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To say dinner was awkward would be an understatement. Remy didn't know which to feel more uneasy about: the open hostility between Rogue and the woman he used to see as a psuedo-mother while his own was off doing who-knows-what or the probing question that the woman was asking about his life after Baton Rouge.

"So Remy, what does your father do for a living, exactly?" Okay, maybe the questions were worse.

_Oh, he on'y runs one o' de most infamous band o' t'ieves in de world._ "It's . . . a fam'ly business kinda t'ing. Y' know, passed down fr'm father t' son f'r generations."

"Oh, are you planning on running the business when your older?"

_Yeah, right after de kill me f'r comin' back t' Nawlins. _"No, de . . . company would prefer m' older brother, Henri, t' take over. Y' know, bein' blood an' all."

Raven's eyes lit up. "An older brother? Wow, you and Rogue keep getting more in common as the years go by!" She said, placing a mother hand on Kurt and Rogue's shoulders.

Rogue sneered in her mother's direction. "Yeah, but Remy had a good reason for not knowin' his brother 'til he got older." That hostility was definitely giving Raven's curiosity a run for it's money.

Raven clenched and unclenched her jaw a few times before turning towards her daughter. "I thought we were going to avoid that topic to prevent arguments."

"Ya suggested we avoid topics, I nevea agreed." A silent glare was passed between the two and the boys averted their eyes uncomfortably.

"Why do you insist on being difficult?"

"I'm jus' tryin' ta make us a normal family."

"I don't appreciate the attitude."

"Ya don't appreciate alot o' things."

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm being _selfish_? Have ya looked at ya own life lately?"

Raven glared at the table next to them, where the couple was staring, and turned back to Rouge. "Will you keep your voice down?"

"NO!" Rogue stood up abruptly, causing her chair to fall over. "I'm sick o' talkin' ta ya an' ya only hearin' th' part ya wanna hear. Ya wanna be a family? Listen ta what I have ta say once!"

"But I do-"

"No, ya don't. Ya didn' listen when I was twelve an' ya not listenin' now!" With that, Rogue turned and fled from the dining area, leaving her family and Remy to stare at her retreating back.

Raven sat frozen in her chair, tears threatening to fall. "I try." She said softly. "I tried so hard. I did it all for her!" She rested her face in her hands as the tears began to cascade down her face. Kurt wrapped a comforting arm around his mother and shot Remy a what-the-heck-do-we-do-now? look.

"Why don' y' pay de check an' meet me in dat cafe across de street in 'bout . . . twenty minutes?"

"Where are _you_ going?"

"T' find Marie."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Damn, she's fast. _Remy couldn't help but get a twinge of deja vu as he chased after his best friend. He caught up with her a few blocks away from the restaurant when she sat down on a wooden bench.

He approached slowly, sitting a good arms' length away form her on the bench. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a cigarette out of his dwindling supply and lit it with the jade lighter he had permanently acquired from St. John.

Rogue sniffled slightly and turned towards him as the smoke wafted her direction. "Ya know those things can kill ya, right?"

"Long wit' a million ot'er t'ings in de world."

Rogue buried her head in her hands. "God. She must've blown a gasket after I left."

"Actually, she's pretty broken up," Remy informed her, tapping ashes onto the pavement in front of him.

"So she's tryin' ta make me look like th' bad guy then?"

"Why does dere have t' be a bad guy, Marie?" Rogue glared at him. "I mean it. Y' got a pretty good t'ing goin' here. Y' met y' older brother, y' mom made sure bot' o' y' are taken care of, an' she's tryin' t' make amends. All's 'm sayin' is it couldn' hurt t' jus' be nicer t' her."

"Jus' 'cuz ya idolize my mother 'cuz yours was _shitty-_" She stopped at the look of hurt ghosted over Remy's face. "I . . . I shouldn' of said that. I'm so, so sorry. Remy, I-"

"'S okay. But 'm not de one y' should be 'pologizin' t'."

Silence settle around them and Remy briefly wondered if he was pushing his friend too hard. Finally, Rogue answered his unvoiced question. "Ya must think I'm a big baby, complainin' 'bout mom like I do." The space between them all but vanished as hse scooted over and laid her head on his shoulder.

Remy tried hard to give a coherent answer as the scent of her coconut shampoo toyed with his hormonal, teenage senses. "Well, y' did have a good reason t' be mad at her, but she's tryin' t' make up f'r it an' y' keep holdin' ont' dat grudge o' yours."

"Haven't ya learned that's what I'm best at?"

"Y' forgave me."

"That's what ya'd like ta think." Remy stared at her wide-eyed until she looked at him and he could see the twinkle of laughter in her green eyes.

"Y' wound me, _cherie._"

She gave him a slight shove. "Don' worry, I'm sure there's plenty o' girls in th' mansion who'll jump at th' chance ta be ya new best friend."

"Jump in what sense?"

"Pervert."

"An' y' love me f'r it." Their lighthearted banter died suddenly, bogged down by the last remarks implications. "So, ready t' go back an' face de music?"

Rogue scowled. "Fine. But first, ya" She grabbed the cigarette and crushed it, "have ta promise ta stop this."

It was amazing how the young man went from seeming wise beyond his years to seeming like a five year old who had just been told 'no'. "Ma-_riieee_!"

"Promise ya'll cut down."

He let out a deep sigh. "Fine."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The boys watched through the coffee shop window as Rogue and Raven shared tentative smiles and sat down at a small table. It was visibly awkward, but it was a start.

"So what do ve do now?"

Remy slung an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Well, on one hand we could go back t' de mansion, but den we'd have t' 'splain why we're back sans Rogue an' face her wrath f'r doin' it."

Kurt blanched at the thought. "What's on ze other hand?"

"Y' evea been play pool, Kurt . . .?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next few days at the mansion were littered with curious glances, something Remy was growing too comfortable with for his own liking. Several inquires were made, but the three remained tight-lipped about their evening out on the town.

It was a lazy Saturday several weeks later that found several of the older students lounging around in front of the television. They had just finished watching a movie and Scott sat flipping through the channels while the others fought over what to watch.

"Cool! Wrestling, leave it on."

"No, keep going!"

"Oh, Friends, leave it on Friends!"

"Go up another channel, I think CSI is on."

"STOP THERE!" Everyone froze as Remy raced over to the TV and turned up the volume. He kneeled beside the set as the news reported continued to talk with a picture of a sandy-haired man beside her.

"In other news, several guards and prisoners died in a Baton Rouge Prison riot today. Inmate Lucas DeClour, jailed for the murder of his wife and attempted murder of his son," Here the news station inserted a picture of a young boy and his auburn-haired mother smiling at the camera, "started the riot after he had been denied parole for the third time. He attacked a guard, Malcolm Brenner, and mayhem broke loose. Neither Brenner nor DeClour survived. The other victims-"

With a audible 'click', Remy switched of the television and stared at the blank screen. Slowly, Rogue knelt beside him and placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Remy, let's go talk."

"No, Rogue."

"But-"

"Leave it, Rogue."

"Remy, please-"

"No, Marie!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh before storming after him. "Remy, we have ta talk . . ."

As the echoing second slam began to fade away, St. John broke the silence that had settled over the group. "Who's Marie?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remy stared down at the ground from his perch on the roof. After years and years of pretending they never existed, his father wedged his way back into his thoughts. Millions of feelings swirled through his head. He never kept any pictures of his mother; this had been the first time he saw her since the funeral. And his father . . . prison had not been kind to the man. He was barely recognizable with his gaunt frame and scraggly hair. Remy lifted a shaky hand to his mouth, trying and failing to light the cigarette that dangled from it. A gentle gloved hand reached around from behind him, grasping the cigarette and tossing it over the edge. There was silence for quite some time.

"I told y' he got rough."

His voice was barely a whisper, but Rogue heard it. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry ya had ta go through that. I nevea knew."

"No." His voice was harsh as he fought his way out of her arms. "No, don' feel sorry f'r me. 'M jus' like 'im!"

"Remy?"

"'M jus' like 'im! Julien was mad at me, provokin' me. I shouldn' o' done it. Me an' Lapin an' Henri had been at de bar, drinkin' . . . I was jus' so angry an' den . . . den . . . dere was so much blood an' Bella was screamin' . . . 'M jus' like 'im." The Cajun sank to his knees, tears staining his cheeks as weeks of guilt and anxiety poured from him.

Slowly, Rogue knelt beside her friend. "Don' say that! Ya are so much better than him."

He looked at her, hurt, pain, and guilt swirling in his demonic eyes. "How can y' be sure?"

She wrapped her arms around once again and whispered in his ear. "Ya were a friend when a need one th' most."

Relief spread through him as she uttered the phrase he had said to her so many weeks ago. "Is it really dat simple?"

She nodded, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Yeah, I think it is." Their eyes locked and they were suddenly aware of their close proximity. Remy's breath hitched as he noticed her lips were tantalizingly close. All he had to was lean forward and . . .

"So, I think ya should maybe talk ta Logan or the Professor 'bout this," Said Rogue backing up. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Hand in gloved hand, the two friends made their way back into the mansion.


	19. Confession is Good For the Soul

**Wow. So, its been awhile. I meant to update sooner, but life is crazy. Working four days a week and spending the other three days with family members who want to do stuff with you before you go back to school, then getting sick . . . . It wears you down. **

**I'm sad to say that the next chapter might be the last of 'Kismet'. I never planned out how many chapters this was going to have, but it's winding down. So unless some plot bunny attacks me, expect the end soon.

* * *

**

**-Chapter Nineteen-**

**- Confession is Good for the Soul -**

Rogue let out a deep sigh and dropped her book beside her on the bed. It was impossible to concentrate; too many thoughts were streaming through her mind. A glance at the clock confirmed that it had been exactly two hours and thirty four minutes since Remy had entered the Professor's office. Flopping back onto her pillows, the teen stared at the ceiling.

It was hard to believe that just a short three hours previous, she had been holding a crying Remy in her arms. Rogue didn't know what scared her more - the fact that her friend had broke down before her eyes, or the fact that it just felt so _right. _

She shivered slightly and pulled her arms around herself in a self-hug. She just couldn't shake the look she had seen in Remy's eyes as he leaned in closer to her face . . .

But she couldn't think like that. Even if, by some miracle, Remy felt more for her than friendship, there was still one major problem. She was untouchable with poisonous skin. Sure, they could work around it. They did that right now, didn't they? But honestly, what was a romantic relationship when you could never kiss, never hug, never touch without consciously avoiding skin-to-skin contact? Rogue sighed. _We both got enough issues ta deal with; we don't have ta add that onta th' list._

Rogue was pulled out of her musings by a rapping knock on the door. "It's open," she called.

"Hey, shelia." A fiery head of hair poked into the room. "How's th' boyfriend holdin' up?"

"He still talkin' ta th' Professor. And he's not my boyfriend." She added with a glare that didn't conceal her slight blush.

"Please," he replied flippantly, obviously not scared of her temper the way the other students were. "Th' only thing non-boyfriend-girlfriend 'bout your relationship is th' obvious lack o' makin' out, which, I think, Jean an' Scotty fill the mansion's quota so ya guys don' have ta start."

"We're not datin', John." She stated firmly.

"Sure, sure. Whatever ya say. Tell Remy I'm waitin' for 'im in the livin' room."

"What makes ya think I'll see 'im before ya do?"

St. John just laughed. "Trust me, Ya'll be th' first ta see 'im."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remy shifted slightly in his seat next to Ororo. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. On his other side, Logan tried to appear disinterested, but truthfully, he found the young man quite intriguing - a kindred spirit, struggling with the indiscretions of a troubling past.

Charles steepled his hands in front of him and gave Remy one of his piercing looks. "I know it must be extremely difficult for you to come to us, Remy. You have not been at the mansion very long, so you have good reason to feel that you cannot trust us with such a secret. I assure you: what you say here in my office is in complete confidence. No one outside this room will ever know, unless you deem it fit to tell them yourself." He paused momentarily, allowing the information to soak in. "So, when you are a ready, tell us why your father decide to send you to New York."

Taking a deep breath, Remy began to tell his story.

_It was a night like any other night. The air was warm and humid and the sky was clear, midnight blue - the perfect night to be out on the town. Three young men, two in their early twenties and one slightly younger, were making their way back home after a night of pool and drinks. _

_One swayed slightly and draped his arms over his cousin and brother's shoulders. His face was plastered with an inebriated grin. "Why don' we do dis mo' often, Lapin? Dis was de best damn night o' m' life!"_

_Remy raised his eyebrows. "Don' t'ink Merci would 'preciate y' sayin' dat, frere."_

_Henri scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. "Lapin an' me gotta teach y' mo' 'bout married life, Remy. De first rule? She's not de boss! It don' matter what she t'inks; what y' say goes. When y' an' Belladonna git married next year, y' make sure she know dat, homme, o' y' gonna be sorry." _

_Lapin, the eldest of the three, just shook his head. " I t'ink we gotta sober y' up f'r y' go home, Henri." _

"'_M fine!" The protest was hard to believe as his words slurred slightly. "Soon's de street stops rockin' back'n'forth, I'll be fine." _

_Lapin began to retort, but was cut off as three men walked out of an alley and into their path. Remy threw a glare in the interrupters' direction. "What y' want, Julien?"_

"_T' save m' sister's reputation."_

_The three LeBeaus snorted with laughter when Lapin noted, "It's a lil' late f'r dat, homme." _

_Julien turned his attention to the other two long enough to say, "Dis is between me an' de freak," before focusing back on Remy. "Dat's what y' are, ain't y'? Dere's been rumors goin' 'round town 'bout Jean Luc's 'dopted son bein' . . . special." _

"_Why don' y' mind y' own business an' listen t' de rumors dat are goin' 'round 'bout y' sister, Boudreaux," Remy ground out between clenched teeth. _

_Leering, Julien stepped closer. "Oh, I t'ink dat it is m' business. See, m' pere an' yo' pere agreed t' have y' an' Bella marry. So, if y' pere knows somet'in' 'bout y' dat he's not tellin' m' pere . . . well, den it's m' job find it." _

"_Please," scoffed Remy, "If y' would jus' git a girlfriend, y' pere would forget all 'bout dis marriage."_

"_Y' lil'-" _

_Julien lunged at the teenager, but was stopped by Henri. "Don' y' dare touch m' frere." He swung at the other man, but the alcohol was taking a hold on his system, causing him to miss. Seeing this impairment, Julien easily twisted him around and shoved him into Lapin, causing the two to fall in a heap on the ground. _

_Remy, more preoccupied with his family members' well-being, made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Julien. Seconds later, he found himself doubled over, clutching his side. He gasped in pain as he pulled the small dagger out of his side. He stared at the thin piece of metal, covered in his blood, anger welling up in chest. _

_Remy could faintly hear Lapin and Henri's shouts of warning as he charged forward with a primal yell._

_Julien reached for his gun, but was two late. The bullet rocketed harmlessly into the sky as he was tackled by the younger boy. They grappled for control of the gun before it began to glow a bright magenta. Remy wrenched it out of Julien's hand and tossed it moments before it exploded in a brilliant flash of fire. Julien fixed him a with a look of pure loathing. "I knew it. I knew y' were some kinda freak." He continued his struggle against Remy, landing several solid punches. _

_For years to come, Remy would never forget what happened next. One minute he had the small dagger firmly clutched in his hand and the next minute he watched in horror as the dagger sank into Julien's chest. _

_Remy sat straddled on Julien's waist as he mouthed wordlessly. Fear, panic and guilt seized Remy as blood began to bubble out of Julien's mouth. "No . . . I didn' mean t' . . . I . . ." _

_He heard an ear-piercing scream as Belladonna ran down the street, obviously noticing she was much too late to stop her brother from getting into a fight. "NON! Mon frere!" She flung herself beside her brother and shoved Remy out of the way. Tears streaked her young face as she sobbed in despair. _

"_Remy, let's **go**!" Shouted Henri, fully sober and pulling on his younger brother's arm. The police sirens were starting to drown out Remy's incoherent mumblings. "We gotta git outta here, Remy!" The two older men hauled the teen to his feet and forced him to run with them. _

" . . . by de next mornin' it was all over town. De son o' de Assassins' Guild leader had been killed by de son o' de T'ieves Guild leader. Dey gave m' father an ultimatum: ship me outta town o' have me killed. Bein' m' father, he was mo' partial t' de first choice." Remy shifted slightly, Ororo's hand still on his shoulder and looked at the Professor for the first time since he started his story. "So . . . y' gonna turn me int' de N'awlins police o' somet'in' now? Do I have t' leave?"

Charles shook his head. "If you remember, when you first came here, I said I would look past your previous indiscretions. I pride myself in keeping my word, Mr. LeBeau. Besides," His eyes flickered to Logan for a moment, "You are not first person to come here with a . . . shady past. I am not saying I in any way condone what you did, or absolve you of it. A young man is dead, and at your hand. There is no way to change that. But I can assure you we will help you through your guilt and not hold this against you; it was, after all, a mistake. A tragic mistake, but a mistake nonetheless."

"What he means, kid," Stated Logan, "is that we're here ta help, so don't do anything stupid."

Ororo gave him a slight hug. "Your father sent you here because he knew I would make sure you are safe, child."

Remy gave a small smile. "T'anks."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm gonna ignore that stick o' death in ya mouth an' hope ya feelin' better." Remy smiled around his cigarette as the familiar soft drawl spoke from behind him. Motioning to the room beside him on the porch swing, the Cajun continued to stare at the darkening sky. Stars were starting to peek through the clouds as the sun sank below the horizon.

Wrapped in a flannel blanket, Rogue settled in beside Remy. They sat in silence watching the last sun rays disappear.

"De Professor says I got lots o' issues t' work through. Not jus' wit' Julien's death, either. He says I should talk t' someone 'bout what happened de day m' mom died, when 'm ready." Remy ground out the last of his cigarette as he spoke.

"Talkin' through stuff does help. Got us back ta bein' friends again." Replied Rogue with a small smile.

"Yeah." He leaned back and put an arm around her shoulders. "I guess dat's a good t'ing." A grin played across his lips.

She elbowed him lightly and grinned back. "Guess ya're feelin' fine if ya're back ta bein' a jerk."

"Y' wound, me _cherie._"

"I try."

They sat for quite some time as another stretch of silence passed between them. Rogue shivered slightly and scooted as close as she dared, carefully laying her head on his clothed shoulder. Sighing, she said, "It's startin' ta get late; we should head inside." In contradiction to her words, she made no efforts to move.

Remy tightened his hold and carefully laid his head atop of hers. "Yeah, in few mo' minutes."

And that is how Logan found them several hours later. Shaking his head slightly, he covered them with a blanket. Standing in the door watching for a few more moments, he stated, "Don't say a word."

Smiling, Ororo wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I wouldn't even think about," She replied. "Come to bed; they'll be fine."

"Yeah, they will be." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Logan lead his fiancee upstairs.


	20. A Funeral, A Birthday, A Wedding

**So, here we are. Last chapter. Nine months, 20 chapters, 36000 plus words, and over 250 reviews. Hope y'all had as much fun as me.**

**A/N - The format is little different for this chapter 'cuz I had alot of loose ends to tie up. Hope it's okay.**

**A/N 2 - Sorry it took so long to update. I was naughty and my account got locked for awhile. No offense to anyone, but tons of people have song fics, so why do _I _get busted repeatedly, but other people don't at all?

* * *

**

**-Chapter Twenty -**

**- A Funeral, A Birthday, A Wedding, A Couple -**

_**The months passed swiftly, taking New York through the cold winter months and bringing spring to the state. No secrets left between them, two friends continue to lean on each other through hard times . . . **_

Remy ambled down the hallway, not eager to reach his destination. His mother died when he was six and he hadn't missed her all that much; would he be able to console someone who lost someone they actually _loved_?

Rogue had returned from Caldacott late in the night, or so the students had been informed by Kitty. Rogue had remained in her room all day, not even coming out for meals.

So here he was, ordered by the teachers to take some food up to her room because "she would listen to him". As he neared the door, Remy thought back to events that caused Rogue's impromptu trip south.

_It was a perfect day outside - that alone should have alerted them to trouble in the near future. Eager to enjoy the beautiful weather, most of the mansion's occupants had ventured outside by the late morning. _

_The younger mutants had commandeered the pool, rejoicing in the first day warm enough for swimming. Logan sat near the pool, watching the teens and pretending to listen to the wedding details Ororo was talking about as she reclined beside him. _

_The Professor had gathered the few students who had powers connected to nature and was using the unusually nice day as a chance to guide them in exercising those powers._

_The older teens had started an interesting game of touch football on the lawn by allowing the use of (non-lethal) powers. Remy had even convinced Rogue to participate in the game. The game was boys against girls, causing many problems. _

_Scott, hesitant about stopping Jean, let the girls score two touchdowns. St. John, less reserved about playing against his girlfriend, pinched Wanda's butt as he tagged her. This resulted in him flying through the air, being saved by Jean when he was seconds away from crashing into the ground. _

_Rogue was running for a touchdown and Remy had grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around when Hank had approached the group. The grim look on his face sent a chill down Remy's spine - something bad had happened._

_The doctor had pulled Rogue aside, away from the others, but they all had noticed when she started to sob. _

_A few hours later found Rogue on a plane ride back home. The news was broken to the other students over dinner - Irene Adler was dead. _

Arriving at Rogue's room, Remy knocked lightly on the door before going inside. "Marie?"

She didn't answer, but waved him over to the window seat where she was sitting. She continued to stare outside as he sat down beside her.

Having to no clue what to say, or if he even should speak, Remy stayed silent and waited for her start the conversation.

As the minutes ticked by and the sun dipped below the horizon Remy began to doubt his decision. The clock told he had been sitting the same spot for nearly forty minutes, and while Rogue had picked at the food on the tray, she had made no effort to start talking. Just when he was ready to say something, which inevitably would be stupid and embarrassing, she broke the silence.

"It was awful. Aunt Irene was such a sweet lady, practically th' whole town came ta th' funeral. They were all givin' me an' mom th' evil eye. Cody's mom even went as far as ta pull me aside an' tell me I had no business bein' there." Remy could see tears starting to form in her eyes and quickly put a comforting arm around her. "They were all bein' so _mean,_ like I hurt Cody on purpose."

"So . . . everybody knows 'bout . . .?"

Rogue gave a choked laugh. "Ya think there's anyone Lillian _didn't_ tell?" Sighing she leaned on his shoulder. " I kept thinkin' 'bout th' stupidest stuff while I was there."

Remy tightened his hold slightly. "Y' mean like-"

"No, nothin' 'bout Caldacott. Just memories an' stuff 'bout Aunt Irene."

"Like?"

"Th' day I met ya, she had told me I'd have th' best friends in th' world one day." She smiled slightly. "Th' X-men are pretty great."

"'M gonna pretend dat y' didn' jus' insult me an' ask what else y' were rememberin'."

"When I was twelve, right before we moved ta Caldacott, Aunt Irene gave me this beautiful locket. I nevea really was a jewelry girl, but it was so pretty. It had this gem on the front that matched my eyes. But then I lost it before we even left the restaurant. I've always felt guilty 'bout that, 'cuz I nevea told her."

Eyes wide, but voice even, Remy asked, "How'd y' lose it?"

"Not sure. It was th' same day my powers acted up, so I really can't remember." She punctuated the end of her statement with a large yawn and glanced at the clock. "Wow. It's gettin' late. Ya better go so ya can git some sleep before trainin' with Logan."

Beside her, Remy woke from his reverie and jumped slightly. "What? Oh, yeah. Better go."

Rogue frowned slightly. "Ya okay, Remy?"

"Hmm? 'M fine. See y' t'morrow." He gave her a nervous smile and headed towards the door. He was almost out when she called his name. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

As soon as the door was closed, Remy's smile fell from his face. The necklace just had to be a coincidence, it just _had_ to be. There was only one way to find out.

Hurrying to his room, Remy was relieved to finding his roommates asleep. Pulling out a small box hidden in his drawer, he hastily combed through the contents, searching for a particular item.

There! Gently, Remy took out the necklace, the light glinting off the emerald stone. Inspecting it, he found a thin crack that went around the edge of the pendent. When he pried it open, Remy almost dropped it in shock.

There was his own face, years younger, smiling back at him.

_**Weeks passed and slowly, but surely, things returned to normal. Or as normal as they could be in a mansion filled with raging teenage hormones and emerging mutant abilities. As spring faded into summer, it ushered in a day two of the mansion's occupants had been anticipating for quite some time . . . **_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday day to you, Happy Birthday Remy and Rogue, Happy Birthday to you!"

Wearing identical grins, the two blew out the eighteen candles on their massive cake. All but one extinguished; its flame almost dancing teasingly.

"John!" Warned Wanda from behind Remy.

"Fine." Huffed the Australian. In an instant, the last candle had gone out, St. John grumbling in its wake. "Damn shelia never lets me have any fun . . "

"Excuse me?"

"Nothin' love."

Laughter rang out from the group of friends as Wanda gave her boyfriend a skeptical glare.

The day wore on in a blur of laughter, cake, presents, and friendship. As she trekked to her room later that night, Rogue tried to remember a time she had had such fun on her birthday.

She approached her room to find a rather nervous-looking Remy standing outside her door. He shifted restlessly, clutching a small box in his hand.

Curious as to what could make her normally collected friend so flustered, Rogue quickened her pace. "What's up, Remy?"

"Hmm?" His gaze shot up from the floor, his mind else where. "Oh, I, uh, . . . I wanted t' give y' ya present."

Rogue frowned. "Ya gave me a present downstairs when everybody else did."

He shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. "I know. Dis is . . . it's not 'zactly a _present_. . . I didn' wanna give it t' y' in front of everyone . . . Its jus' . . . It's complicated, Marie; jus' open it." He finished, shoving the box into her hands.

Curious and confused, Rogue pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a simple jewelry box. Opening it, Rogue let out a gasp. "Is this . . . ? Where did ya git this?"

Remy gave a slight smile. "I've had it since I was twelve. It was m' first 'job'. Henri told me if I got, I could start trainin'. I nevea knew it was a locket. Den when y' were describin' it . . . I found our picture inside." He stared, worried about her silence. "Marie?"

"I knew ya looked familiar!" She proclaimed in an excited voice. "I saw someone runnin' away an' I knew they looked familiar."

"Y' not mad?"

"What's there ta be mad 'bout? Ya didn' know it was mine an' I didn' know ya took it." She grinned and gave him a quick hug. "This was the best present I got today."

_And dis is m' best present,_ thought Remy, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

_**The next few months passed in a blur at the mansion. As the union between two of its occupants neared, Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters bustled with more energy and activity than usual. As everything else that took place there, the Big Day was bound to be interesting . . . **_

Invited guests made a small portion of the crowd gathered on the front lawn. The majority of the guests was everyone from the mansion. Logan, having no family, and Ororo, having little family, decided to simply forego a huge event and celebrate their special day with friends.

Remy sat towards the back, sandwiched between his Tante Mattie and Rogue, who was clutching his hand tightly. He glanced at her, once again entranced by her beauty. The jade colored dress suited her perfectly. A sheer, black shawl covered her bare shoulders and upper arms, the rest covered by black, elbow-length gloves. Remy noticed Henri give him an knowing smirk above Rogue's head as the older LeBeau placed an arm around his very pregnant wife.

When Ororo informed Remy that she had invited his family because she and his father were like siblings, he was nervous. He didn't want to admit it, but he desperately hoped his family would like Rogue. To Remy's delight, his family adored her. His father and brother had both kissed her hand, complimenting her beauty, making her blush. Merci had given Remy a conspiratorial wink as she was introduced, commenting that the pair reminded her of herself and Henri.

Tante Mattie was ecstatic to see Rogue again. She babble on about how she was sorry she missed Irene's funeral, but she had come to pay her respects and was appalled at the town's derogatory talk about Rogue and Raven. "Gave 'em a piece o' m' mind f'r I left an' I bet de idiots choked on it," She had said, earning a shy grin and a thank you from Rogue.

Hours later, the reception was in full swing. Music was provided by a boom box, randomly switching CD's courtesy of Jean, as everyone congregated on cemented area around the pool. The clear water cast a bluish, ethereal glow on the whole area.

As Jean-Luc danced with Ororo, Henri danced with Tante Mattie and the X-girls, Rogue included, tried to convince Logan to dance with Ororo, Remy found himself keeping Merci company as she elevated her swollen ankles and rubbed her swollen belly.

"Y' should really tell her how y' feel. 'M tellin' y' dat as _une plus vieille soeur, _Remy."

Remy scrunched up his nose, blatantly ignoring the first half of the sentence, and said, "Between y' an' me, I had a crush on y' when I was thirteen. After some o' dose dreams, I don' t'ink I'll evea be able t' t'ink o' y' as a sister."

Elbowing him, the Cajun woman grinned. "Flatterin' as dat is, I know it's not me y' pinin' f'r now."

"So?"

"So why don' y' tell her? It's obvious t' everyone except y' two."

"Dat's what John said," Mumbled Remy.

"Smart guy. What did I say?" Merci stared in confusion as her brother-in-law broke into peals of laughter.

Several songs later found Merci dancing with her husband, the bride and groom dancing, and Remy feeling extremely awkward as he sat by himself. That is, until a gloved hand tapped his shoulder a beckoned him to follow.

Sitting side by side on the porch swing staring at the moon, something that they had become known for doing, Rogue clutched her locket as the lyrics of the music reached them. "_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._"

Resting her head on Remy's shoulder, Marie placed her hand onto on his. "Hey, Remy? Do ya think it was all coincidence? Living next door, ya takin' my necklace, us meetin' again at Caldacott, then here? I mean, seein' each other again once is surprisin', but all this . . . ? Did we just luck out or somethin'?"

"Actually," said Remy, intertwining their fingers, "I like t' t'ink it's destiny, _cherie_."

Rogue's heart sped up inside her chest. "It could be years before I can touch," She whispered.

"Y'r worth de wait," He said kissing her gloved hand. "Y' always have been."

She grinned and placed a lightning quick kiss on his lips. His vision swam momentarily and he felt slightly tired, but he really didn't care. He smiled back as her eyes glowed slightly, reminiscent of his own. "Well then, we'll just have ta hope destiny gets us over this last hurdle, and soon."

Remy laughed and silently prayed that destiny would work her magic again, whenever she felt ready. After all, it took them twelve years to get this far, what was a few more?

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_-Rascal Flatts "The Broken Road"_

The end. We shared some laughs, ALOT of angst, and some romance. Now share your thoughts.

* * *

There are so many people I would like to personally thank for sticking with me through writer's block and months without updates. But because we are forbidden from replying to reviews now (such a stupid rule) I'll do it this way: **Thanks to each and everyone of you that ever reviewed my story, and even to those who read but didn't review.** It was because of you guys this story ever got finish. Honestly, if you guys hadn't have seemed so interested, I would have stopped after chapter four out of pure frustration. Thanks for pushing me to finish. Love you all!

Takimi


End file.
